<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Try by Capsicle2013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259018">Another Try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013'>Capsicle2013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Break Up, Break up sex, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Childbirth, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Feels, Steve doesn't know he's pregnant, Top Tony Stark, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor, men can have babies in this universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony struggle to move on from their relationship, but it's better for them to stay friends. It's not until they discover some surprising news do they decide to give it another try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Steve Rogers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear I wasn't going to post this, but I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while so...I caved. I haven't read a lot of stories where Steve doesn't know he's pregnant, but I really wanted to write one so here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t how breakups were supposed to work. At least, to Steve they weren’t. Being in a relationship was new to him, but even he knew that once it was over, exes were not supposed to be doing what he was doing right now.</p><p>Perhaps to Tony this was how breakups were supposed to go. Given his reputation for having a lot of relationships, this must be how he always ends them. But to Steve… sleeping together didn’t seem right.</p><p>For a moment he forgets that their relationship is ending. It’s hard to think about anything else when Tony is currently pleasuring him in the best way possible. The feel of Tony inside of him is unlike Steve has ever experienced. He was going to miss this.</p><p>“Ah fuck!” Steve cries out from a particular hard thrust from Tony. He arches his back, a loud moan slipping past his parted lips when Tony continues to move inside of him at an unforgiving pace.</p><p>Tony groans and pulls Steve closer until their sweaty bodies are pressed up against each other. Steve tries to reach between them for his cock, only to pull back when Tony slaps his hand away.</p><p>“You’re gonna cum like this,” Tony pants against his ear. He moves his hips harder, making sure to hit that spot inside of Steve with each thrust.</p><p>“Tony!” Steve yells, arms wrapping around Tony’s neck and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Every moan and curse he emits is swallowed by Tony’s mouth. “Gonna-ah fuck-cum,” Steve says against Tony’s lips.</p><p>Tony grunts above him. He can tell Steve is close, not just from his declaration, but by the way he clenches tightly around him. It brings Tony closer to the edge.</p><p>“Me too. Fuck, Cap you feel so good,” Tony rasps, his voice thick with arousal. He’s so close.</p><p>Steve topples over the edge first, back arching off the bed and screaming Tony’s name until his throat burns. Tony fucks him through it, not slowing down the pace of his hips. He thrusts three more times before he’s spilling inside of Steve.</p><p>Tony pulls out and rolls over to lie beside Steve, completely spent from their round of fucking. “Fuck,” Tony pants, running his fingers through his already disheveled hair. “That was-remind me why we’re ending this?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Steve replies, his own voice just as breathy. He turns toward Tony, their eyes meeting. “Should we do this?”</p><p>Tony lets out a heavy sigh and rolls over on his side, propping his head up on his elbow. “Steve, I-damn you’re so gorgeous,” Tony says, reaching out to stroke his thumb along Steve’s cheek. “God, I wish we worked.”</p><p>“Me, too.” Steve nods in agreement.</p><p>There was no denying the fact that they clashed over anything and everything. They shared more arguments and fights than they did kisses and hugs. The physical attraction was there, but everything else that came with a relationship was hard to achieve.</p><p>“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Tony smirks, leaning closer to brush his lips against Steve’s.</p><p>Steve hums into the kiss. “Why do you?” he retorts, breaking the kiss for a second before connecting their lips again.</p><p>Tony pulls away, another sigh escaping him. “I want to keep kissing you and maybe a few other things, but this isn’t really how this part is supposed to go. I think you’re the only one I’ve fucked after a breakup.”</p><p>“I kind of figured that much. Guess we’re not good at having a relationship or ending it,” Steve says.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tony smiles sadly. His thumb is still stroking along Steve’s face. He’s tempted to kiss him again, but he only knows that will lead to more and they’ve done enough. It was time for them to move on. “We can still-”</p><p>“Be friends?” Steve finishes and Tony shrugs slightly. “I think we can do that right?”</p><p>“I think so. I mean, we’ve kinda done it before. We can still save the world together. Just not…” Tony trails off. He knew breakups could be hard, but theirs was like nothing he’s ever experienced. It didn’t compare to the countless others he’s gone through in the past.</p><p>“We can do it,” Steve assures with a small smile. Despite his best efforts to offer some sort of reassurance, he can’t help the sadness that laces his tone. He loved Tony, more than he probably should, but he keeps that to himself. They were never meant to fall in love.</p><p>Not much is said between them after that. They both dress in silence, then Tony walks Steve out. There’s some awkwardness, and Steve can’t help but feel like this was how a breakup was supposed to go.</p><p>“I’ll see you I guess.” Tony frowns at his own words. “Sorry, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say here. Usually, the other person is pissed off and throwing things at me.”</p><p>Steve chuckles. “I won’t throw anything at you.”</p><p>“You promise? I know how good you are with that shield.”</p><p>“True. Don’t give me a reason to use it, Stark.”</p><p>“You mean this wasn’t it?”</p><p>Steve hesitates to answer the question. He would be lying if he said their breakup didn’t leave him confused and slightly bitter, but it wasn’t worth voicing his feelings if it meant jeopardizing a friendship with Tony. He’d rather have him as a friend, as a teammate, then not have him at all.</p><p>“No,” Steve finally answers. “This wasn’t it. Goodbye, Tony.”</p><p>“Bye, Cap.”</p><p>Steve knows he should just walk away, but instead he finds himself leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Bye,” he whispers.</p><p>They share one last look, then Steve leaves and doesn’t look back. Just like a breakup is supposed to happen.</p><hr/><p>Nothing stays the same. Despite their promise to remain friends and teammates, it’s a struggle to get back to what they are used to. They can be civil when they have to be, but when they’re not teaming up to save the world, the awkwardness makes itself known between them.</p><p>This is what Steve had been dreading. The last thing he wanted was to lose Tony. They gave up on their relationship, and though it took time to heal from that loss, Steve accepted that they weren’t meant to be anything more than friends. But now their friendship was fading too.</p><p>He rarely saw Tony anymore. The genius was either down in his lab tweaking his own suits or the rest of the team’s, or he was out in the city taking care of his business. Steve understood that Tony couldn’t be around every second of every day, but when there was a time when they’d cross paths, Tony was distant.</p><p>It shouldn’t bother him as much as it should. Those feelings he had for Tony never went away. It’s pathetic for him to continue to hold onto something he knew was never going to become a reality. Tony clearly moved on, and it was time Steve did the same.</p><p>Overtime, it becomes easier to accept the breakup. Steve focuses on the team. As their leader, his time is mostly spent leading their missions and making sure everyone comes back from those missions safely. Tony rarely joined them anymore, but that was to be expected when SI was taking up most of his time.</p><p>It was fine, though. It was easier for Steve to work without him.</p><p>Their newest mission starts off different from the start. His suit doesn’t feel right; it’s tighter along the front, making it difficult for him to strap on the belt. Steve trails a hand over the middle of his suit, brows furrowing slightly at the small bump he finds there. It wasn’t like him to gain weight. The serum took care of that, and yet his middle was slightly distended. He shrugs it off.</p><p>It wasn’t the only unusual thing he’s experienced. The past few months have been odd. He found himself fatigued more often, and on a few occasions he’d feel sick to his stomach. Those symptoms were worrisome, but he had pushed those aside too. He blamed the stress from the breakup and the amount of work he’s been having to do with his teammates.</p><p>Steve grabs his shield on the way out of his apartment, securing it over his shoulders. He meets the team outside; they’re already loading into the jet. Tony isn’t with him, not that Steve expected him to be. He was in the city with Pepper again.</p><p>A sharp cramp in his midsection has Steve stopping abruptly, one hand flying to the spot when his belly tightens uncomfortably. Sam is the first to notice, sending him a worried look.</p><p>“You okay, Cap?” Sam questions, giving Steve a lookover. “You look like crap.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Steve waves him off. He doesn’t mention the pain in his stomach; it’s already gone away and he’s forgetting about it. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Sam looks like he wants to question him again, but instead he drops it and together they enter the jet.</p><p>Another cramp hits, and just like the first time, Steve grins and bears it. He was fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Tony get the shock of their lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you all are having a good weekend and staying safe. I'm sad I have to work tomorrow, and I wanted to get a few things updated before the workweek starts back up again. I know I had originally put that this story would end after two chapters, but there was a few requests for more and I just couldn't say no. I don't know how long this story is going to be, so we'll just see I guess. There is a birth scene in this one, so just a heads up. Anyway here is the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The objective of the mission was simple: rescue the hostages and take back the Stark weapons that were stolen. It seemed simple enough, and though it had been easy to sneak aboard the ship, that was where the simplicity of it all ended. At least, for Steve it did.</p><p>He’s gone on countless missions with his team, but this had been the first where he didn’t feel like himself. The pain in his stomach never did go away, if anything it seemed to get worse. He ignored it to the best of his ability, but he was quickly learning that ignoring it wasn’t going to be enough anymore.</p><p>Steve moves through the ship, sneaking up behind the enemies he comes across and taking them down as quickly and quietly as he can. The top of the ship is cleared, and before he can move on to search for the weapons, he’s forced to stop and catch his breath when a particular hard cramp ripples through him. It’s strong enough to pull a pained gasp from his lips and one hand flies down to the spot, gently pressing against the bump he discovered earlier. It feels tighter.</p><p>“Shit,” he curses under his breath, eyes squeezing shut momentarily before shooting open when a familiar voice fills his ears.</p><p>“You okay, Cap?” Comes Sam’s voice through the comms.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve replies, doing his best to keep the pain out of his tone. The tightening in his middle starts to fade, relieving him from the intense pressure. “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>“We found the hostages. Any luck with those weapons?”</p><p>“Not yet. I’ll keep you updated.”</p><p>Knowing that the hostages were safe, Steve pushes forward to finish the mission. Discovering the room that houses the stolen weapons was easy, but taking down the men guarding them proved to be the difficult part. That’s normally how it goes, but this time was different.</p><p>Taking down the first two men goes smoothly, but when the next three are coming for him, Steve is caught off guard when the pain in his stomach returns. It’s stronger this time.</p><p>One of the men has taken advantage and issues a hard punch to Steve’s face. The hit is what reminds him where he is and what he’s supposed to be doing. The strong pain in his stomach is once again ignored while he fights off his attacker.</p><p>His face burns from the blows he received and there’s a hint of copper in his mouth, but it’s nothing he hadn’t experienced before. Coming out of a mission unharmed was impossible.</p><p>There’s only one guy left standing between Steve and his objective. Steve doesn’t make the first move, eyes trained on the gun the man has pointed on him, no doubt one of Stark’s weapons. The gun is going off and Steve raises his shield in front of him to block the attack. The sound of the bullets hitting the vibranium echo throughout the room.</p><p>Steve lowers his shield when the round of bullets stops. With his weapon out of ammo, the man turns quickly to retrieve another. Steve moves forward to disarm him, only to be too late and he’s roughly pushed backwards from the intense blast that's shot in his direction.</p><p>He crashes and lands outside of the room, gasping when the air is knocked out of him. Steve winces and tries to get up, only to slump down when his stomach erupts with pain. It’s worse than before, so strong that it brings tears to his eyes. Steve groans and rolls over onto his back, wrapping one arm around his middle.</p><p>“Steve?” It’s Natasha’s voice that comes through his comm.</p><p>He doesn’t get a chance to respond to her. The man is coming toward him again. Steve moves quickly to stand, only to pause when the pain returns. He tries to ignore it and rise to his feet, but he’s not quick enough and he gasps in pain when he’s kicked in the stomach. He goes down, unable to find the strength to get back up. But he knows he has to.</p><p>Before another attack can be issued, Steve is up and blocking the blows thrown at him. His shield is out of reach, but he’s fought without it before and this time was no different. He crashes his fist against his attacker's jaw, filling his ears with the crack that follows. The man screams and reaches out for his battered jaw, and with him distracted, Steve finishes him off.</p><p>With the man down, Steve takes a moment to collect himself. His breathing is labored and the pain in his stomach continues to worsen. He wonders if the kick he received plays a part in that.</p><p>He pushes his discomfort to the side to collect what was left of the stolen weapons. Then he’s reaching out to his team.</p><p>The mission was complete.</p><hr/><p>“I think you better get checked out,” Sam says.</p><p>They’re back at the safety of the compound. The mission had been a success and they were lucky enough to walk away with only a few scraps and bruises. Steve appears in the worst condition, but he shrugs it off. He’s used to the cuts and bruises that come with the assignments.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Steve assures. “I’ve been punched before.”</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about your face.” Sam’s eyes dart down toward Steve’s stomach, brows knitting together in concern when the arm Steve has wrapped around it tightens. “You took a hell of a beating. Super soldier or not you should get looked at.”</p><p>“I’m okay. I just need to sleep it off.”</p><p>Sam huffs. “If you say so.”</p><p>Steve offers a smile, hoping it would bring some sort of reassurance to his friend. It seems to relax Sam a bit, at least enough for him to drop the conversation and allow Steve to walk away.</p><p>Steve doesn’t make it far. Tony is coming over, no doubt wanting to learn how the mission went.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Tony asks. He frowns when he takes in Steve’s battered state. “Jesus. What happened, Cap?”</p><p>“You let your weapons get into the wrong hands. That’s what happened,” Steve snaps. He doesn’t mean to come off as harsh, but he’s in pain and he’s positive he would’ve come out with less bruises if Tony had tagged along for the mission.</p><p>Tony sighs. “I didn’t know some of them were still out there. If there’s anymore-”</p><p>“You’re going after them. I’m not doing that again.”</p><p>“What’s your problem?”</p><p>“Nothing. I have to go.”</p><p>Steve pushes past him to leave, only to stop when Tony is reaching out and grabbing his arm. The contact shoots a spark through him. He’s missed feeling that spark.</p><p>“Steve, I’m sorry. I was gonna go but then…” Tony pauses, almost as if he can’t say what he means.</p><p>“I’m sure your time at Stark Industries was more important. Maybe you should just stay there instead,” Steve says coolly, and he yanks himself free from Tony’s grasp.</p><p>Tony doesn’t bother stopping him again when Steve makes another attempt to leave. He can feel Tony’s gaze following him, but he forces his own to remain forward. He can’t bring himself to look at him again.</p><p>He doesn’t understand where they went wrong. They promised and assured each other that they could remain friends following the end of their relationship, but that proved to be easier said than done. Tony wasn’t helping the situation by distancing himself and Steve’s bitterness toward him was only making it worse.</p><p>Steve hated his new attitude toward Tony. It was like they both had gone backwards instead of forwards, treating each other like they did before taking their relationship to the next level. That relationship was over now and it was becoming clear that nothing was going to be the same between them again.</p><p>Being back in his own apartment slightly alters his mood. He’s able to focus on something else other than Tony. The pain is what takes all of his attention. It’s stronger and more intense than what it had been. It’s concerning and that voice inside his head tells him to take Sam’s advice and go to medical. But he’s stubborn and sure the serum will take care of whatever it is that’s bothering him.</p><p>The pain passes, giving him a break from the discomfort. Steve makes his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the water heat up. He strips from his suit, hissing from the aches in his body.</p><p>His upper half is mostly clear from any bruises, but his middle is what captures his attention. The small curve of his belly is discolored. Steve brushes his fingers against one of the bruises there, hissing through gritted teeth from the tenderness.</p><p>Steve leaves his wounds alone and steps into the shower. The hot water brings relief to his aching body, but it does nothing for the pain that has been tormenting him all day. The next time his stomach tightens, it punches a small groan from Steve. He rests his head against the wall of the shower, breathing steadily through the pain. One hand trails down to the bump, a gasp leaving him when something pushes against his palm.</p><p>The new sensation only adds to his already growing concern. He tries to ignore it like he has been, but even that is becoming difficult. When the pain passes, he’s able to compose himself and scrub himself clean.</p><p>One particular hard cramp hits and Steve can’t help the small scream that rips through his throat. He leans against the wall again, eyes squeezing shut and groans leaving him when the pain intensifies. There’s a building pressure deep in his pelvis, adding to the discomfort he’s already feeling. Something pops inside of him and gushes out, relieving the pressure. Steve glances down, eyes widening at the sight of the shower water tinged a bright pink.</p><p>Steve quickly shuts off the water and steps out of the shower, drying himself and wrapping a towel around his waist. He waits for another cramp to come, but when it doesn’t, he wonders if it’s run its course.</p><p>He pushes the idea of going down to medical out of his mind, deciding to get comfortable and try to sleep off the rest of the discomfort that still lingers. He changes into a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt, then he’s climbing into bed.</p><p>Sleep doesn’t come like he had hoped. His mind is swimming with thoughts of Tony and there’s the sudden urge to reach out to him. He’s not sure what good that would do. Clearly Tony didn’t want to talk to him. He wouldn’t be so distant if he did.</p><p>With a huff Steve rolls over onto his side and shuts his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him away from his never ending thoughts. Only, it’s not just Tony that’s keeping him awake. His belly is cramping up again. Steve cries out and buries his face into the pillow, breathing through it and praying for it to end.</p><p>“Shit,” he curses when it finally lets up. He waits a couple of minutes, and when it returns, he grows even more concerned. Something was wrong and it was clear that the serum was having trouble dealing with whatever this was.</p><p>Steve gives in and decides to go down to the medical bay. He doesn’t get far, barely making it to the living room before the pain becomes too much and his knees buckle, struggling to keep him upright. With a groan he slides down to the floor, resting against the back of the couch. He cries out again when the pain gets more severe, and he wraps both arms around his middle.</p><p>The pain’s getting worse, making it impossible to do anything but stay where he is. He’s panicking, suddenly wishing Tony was with him or at least one of his teammates.</p><p>“FRIDAY?” Steve starts to address the A.I. he knows is listening.“Can you-”</p><p>A knock on the door is what cuts him off and his head is snapping in its direction. Relief washes over him when he hears Tony’s voice behind the door.</p><p>“Steve? Hey FRIDAY sent me an alert. You okay?”</p><p>Thank God. She was listening.</p><p>Steve tries to respond, only to cry out instead when another cramp begins to build. He can hear Tony’s voice again, followed by the click of the lock on the door. Tony rushes in, eyes widening at the sight of Steve curled around himself.</p><p>“Tony!” Steve cries, head tipping back and eyes squeezing shut when the pain worsens.</p><p>“Holy shit. Steve, what the hell-” Tony tries to ask, only to be cut off when Steve lets out a small scream. He’s never seen Steve like this before and it terrifies him. “What happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know. The mission-”</p><p>“Oh my God. Why didn’t you get seen! What happened!”</p><p>“I don’t know! It hurts!”</p><p>“Damn you, Rogers,” Tony growls in annoyance. “Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?”</p><p>Even if Steve wanted to respond, he’s left unable to speak. Another cramp is building, forcing Steve to let out a groan instead.</p><p>“Come on.” Tony reaches for Steve’s hand and attempts to pull him up, only to stop when Steve cries out again.</p><p>“I can’t...Tony, I can’t. It hurts.”</p><p>“Dammit,” Tony curses and runs a hand through his hair. “FRIDAY, please tell me you know what the hell is going on.”</p><p>“Captain Rogers is pregnant,” The A.I. replies, completely unfazed by the information. She appears to be the only one.</p><p>Steve and Tony share a look, a mixture of confusion and panic etched over their faces.</p><p>“I’m not…no no I’m not pregnant. Tony, I swear I’m not -ah!” Steve cries out abruptly, throwing his head back against the couch when the cramps start up again. They’re coming faster now and more intense than the ones before it.</p><p>“How did you not know you’re pregnant!” Tony exclaims. Now he’s panicking.</p><p>“I’m not! Oh God!” Steve groans, blindly reaching for Tony’s hand and when he finds it, he squeezes it hard. “Tony, please!”</p><p>Tony bites back the groan of pain to speak to his A.I. again. “FRIDAY, he's not losing the baby, is he?”</p><p>“What!” Steve snaps his head up, eyes widening at the question being asked. “No! I can’t be-I’m not..ah!”</p><p>“FRI-”</p><p>“He’s in labor.” comes FRIDAY’s response.</p><p>“How...I’m not...I don’t even…” Steve stumbles over his words.</p><p>"You're 35 weeks pregnant, Captain."</p><p>This wasn’t making any sense. He didn’t look pregnant, didn’t have any of the symptoms. At least, he didn’t think he did. It finally dawns on him that the unusual changes in his body wasn’t because of stress or any illnesses. He was pregnant. And now he was in labor.</p><p>“Oh my God. Tony, I swear I didn’t know. If I knew I would’ve told you-”</p><p>“So it is my baby?”</p><p>“What? Yes! Remember when we-” Steve pauses, his body seizing up when another contraction hits.</p><p>“Sorry. Just making sure. I know we said we’d move on but-”</p><p>“I never did.”</p><p>Now isn’t the time for confessions, but Steve’s been holding those feelings in since the night Tony suggested they break off their relationship.</p><p>“Tony, I’m sorry. I swear if I would’ve known-”</p><p>“I know.” Tony nods. “We can talk about this later okay? Right now I need to get you down to medical.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Tony rises to his feet and lifts Steve up to his own. “Can you walk?” Tony asks when Steve stumbles forward.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe.” Steve winces, a small groan escaping him and he wraps one arm around himself. “It hurts.”</p><p>“How long have you been in labor?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Since this morning.”</p><p>“Shit. And you went on that mission.”</p><p>“I didn’t have a choice. And didn’t really know about-ah! Tony!” Steve doubles over. He finds purchase in Tony’s shirt, gripping the material and twisting it when the contraction peaks.</p><p>“I know. Breathe, Cap. Come on.” Tony makes an attempt to move again, only to stop when Steve refuses to budge.</p><p>“Can’t,” Steve says through gritted teeth. The pressure is back, only this time it’s between his legs. On the next contraction he gives an experimental push, gasping when the baby drops lower into his pelvis. “Shit!” Steve cries, dropping to a squat and resting both hands over Tony’s shoulders as leverage.</p><p>“Steve! You need to tell me what’s going on!”</p><p>“‘M pushing.” Steve bears down again, grunting from the strain.</p><p>“Fuck...okay okay. Shit! You can’t push now!”</p><p>Steve only groans in response. He can’t hold off and he pushes again, whining through gritted teeth when a burning sensation builds between his legs.</p><p>“Tony!” Steve screams, gripping onto Tony as hard as he can. His legs give out and with Tony’s help he’s carefully lowered back down to the floor. Steve pants heavily when the contraction finally releases its hold on him. “Tony, the baby’s...I can’t...I can’t…”</p><p>“Okay. Here let me help you with um…” Tony’s face flushes at the realization of helping Steve out of his sweatpants.</p><p>“Tony, you’ve seen-”</p><p>“I know. Sorry. This is just-” Tony releases a breath, leaning back on his haunches and running a hand through his already messed up hair. “Fuck, Steve! I don’t know what to do! I never thought-”</p><p>The scream Steve emits is startling, forcing Tony to push aside his panicking to assist with the birth. That thought alone is enough to get Tony’s anxiety rising again, but he doesn’t allow it to take over him completely. Steve needed him.</p><p>“Just hold on! I’ll be right back.” Tony jumps to his feet and rushes down the hall.</p><p>Steve tries to call out to him, only for another contraction to take away his ability to speak. The pain is at its worst and he can’t hold off any longer. He quickly slides his sweatpants down to his ankles and spreads his legs, curling forward and pushing as hard as he can. The burning is unlike anything he’s ever experienced. He could usually tolerate a great deal of pain, but this was unbearable.</p><p>He reaches down between his legs to investigate, bringing his hand up quickly when he brushes against a hard mass. His hand comes back sticky and covered in blood.</p><p>Steve is able to find his voice. “Tony!”</p><p>At the sound of his name, Tony is rushing back into the room, carrying a few towels in his hands. He doesn’t even need to ask what’s wrong, the sight of blood and Steve’s panicked expression is all he needs.</p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>Tony positions himself between Steve’s legs, laying a towel near him for the baby to eventually land on. The amount of blood he sees makes his own run cold. He’s seen Steve bloodied and bruised before, but this was different. This was more terrifying.</p><p>“T-Tony,” Steve whimpers, the fear in his tone capturing Tony’s attention.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony assures. He’s not sure if he believes those words, but it’s all he’s got right now. The last thing he expected was to find Steve pregnant and in labor. “You’re gonna be fine. You can do this.”</p><p>Steve is ready to protest, but he doesn’t get the chance. Another contraction is building and his body bears down on its own. The pressure between his legs increases, along with the burning. Steve whines through it, reaching down again to feel around the baby’s head. Tony’s gaze follows, his stomach dropping at the sight of the dark hair slowly inching forward.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Tony breathes out. His gaze snaps up to Steve’s face at the scream he produces. Tony can’t help but wince at the sound. “I know. Just push. I can see the head.”</p><p>Steve screams again, doing as Tony instructed and pushing as hard as he can. The baby’s head continues to emerge, only to slip back slightly when Steve eases off. “Fuck...Tony, I can’t...I can’t.”</p><p>“Yes you can. You’re doing so good,” Tony assures. He presses the towel against Steve’s opening, trying not panic when the towel is stained crimson. Steve is tensing up again from what Tony assumes is another contraction.</p><p>Steve pushes again, groaning when he feels himself stretch. The baby’s head emerges fully, followed by a gush of fluid, and Steve collapses back, panting hard as he tries to regain his breathing. “Tony...please…” Steve begs, wanting him to take away the excruciating pain.</p><p>“You’re doing good. Just keep pushing. Almost there.”</p><p>Tony reaches down to cup the baby’s head in his palm. He doesn’t see the cord wrapped around its neck and he’s able to relax. But whatever calmness he feels is quickly disappearing when Steve lets out another scream. It’s painful to both hear and witness.</p><p>“Come on, Steve. Push!” Tony encourages, excitement growing in his voice when the baby’s shoulders emerge next.</p><p>Steve leans forward, resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders and pushes again. He screams through it, then he’s slumping back. He musters enough energy to lift his head and he meets Tony’s eyes before darting down to what Tony has in his arms.</p><p>They have a baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well now these two have a baby and a whole lot to figure out! It's so weird for me to be writing them after a breakup and having the baby in the beginning of the story lol Like I said in my first note, I don't know what's going to happen next so if any of you have any ideas or want to see anything, just let me know! I need some inspiration! Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry I’m taking forever to update! Work has been difficult. I hope everyone is doing good during these struggling times! Here is the next chapter 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve can’t tear his eyes away from the baby in Tony’s arms. The baby that he didn’t know about until now. The baby that refused to make any sound since it entered the world. At that realization, Steve’s blood grows cold with fear. Why wasn’t the baby crying?</p><p>“Tony?” Steve says, his voice cracking slightly. Tony glances up to meet his gaze, dark eyes full of confusion and fear.</p><p>Tony turns away from Steve, settling his eyes on the baby. He’s frozen from both shock and fear. The baby should be moving, crying; but it remains lifeless in his arms. The worst comes to mind.</p><p>“Tony,” Steve says again. “Tony, what’s wrong? Tony, please?”</p><p>“I don't know,” Tony answers, unable to look up and meet Steve’s eyes. His own are burning with tears and he blinks them back, not wanting to let his emotions get the best of him at a time like this. </p><p>Tony uses the towel to wipe away the blood and other fluids clinging to his son’s body. “Come on, kiddo. Come on. Don’t do this,” Tony pleads, his vision growing blurry from the tears he’s fighting back.</p><p>The drying stimulation appears to be working, a pink flush is spreading across the baby’s skin. Tony rubs the towel a little harder over the baby’s body, catching sight of the way his son’s face begins to scrunch up. Then finally, a small whimper can be heard.</p><p>“Come on,” Tony urges, growing excited when that whimper escalates in volume. The loud wail the baby produces is relieving and Tony can no longer keep his tears from falling.</p><p>Steve emits a small sob at the sound, his own eyes flooding with tears and flowing down his face. He leans forward, stretching out his arms to hold his son. Tony gently passes their baby to Steve and grabs another towel, placing it over their son’s bare form.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Steve says, his voice shaky and breathless. He stares down at the baby laying on his chest, an array of emotions flooding through him.</p><p>His mind is whirling, unable to fully comprehend the situation. He shouldn’t have a baby. He wasn’t pregnant...at least, he thought he wasn’t. And yet in his arms was the son he never knew about.</p><p>It was too much to take in, and though a part of Steve wants to panic, the other half is encouraging him to cradle the baby close and comfort him. He follows through with his instincts, bringing the baby closer to his chest.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Steve soothes. The sound of his voice must be comforting because the baby’s cries begin to diminish. Steve looks up at Tony, their eyes meeting. “I’m sorry,” he says, the words barley above a whisper.</p><p>“Don’t be...it’s...it’s…” Tony stumbles over his own words. He’s not angry at Steve. It was obvious from Steve’s reaction that he didn’t know about the baby, but it still left Tony wondering how they missed this.</p><p>He decides to ask those questions later, instead focusing his attention on getting the baby and Steve some care. The facility isn’t equipped for babies. It never occurred to Tony that the team would need such resources. Having children in their line of work was risky and not something that crossed his mind. It was impossible to juggle both.</p><p>Now, though, he was going to have to figure out how to fit a child into their already chaotic life.</p><p>“F-Fri, I’m gonna need-need some medical attention here,” Tony tells the A.I., hating how his voice quivers a bit. He’s still in shock.</p><p>“Emergency medical is on the way,” FRIDAY replies.</p><p>“Okay. And uh put in an order for stuff this kid’s gonna need.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Is he okay?” Steve asks, remembering how early he had gone into labor.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” It’s Tony who answers. He honestly has no idea what kind of issues they’re looking at when it comes to their son, but he wasn't about to worry Steve. They needed to stay calm.</p><p>It was easier said than done.</p><p>“Tony, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t-ah!” Steve cries out suddenly when his belly contracts again.</p><p>“Steve! What's wrong?” Tony can’t help the panic that seeps into his tone. He thought the hard part was over.</p><p>“I’m still having contractions.”</p><p>“Oh my God. Please tell me there’s not another one…”</p><p>Steve doesn’t respond, too busy concentrating on breathing through the next round of contractions. They’re not as painful as the ones he experienced before the baby arrived, but they weren’t comfortable either. His body is urging him to push and with a soft grunt he bears down.</p><p>Tony stays between Steve’s spread legs, quickly reaching for another towel when Steve pushes again. It takes another two pushes before the afterbirth is passed. Steve pants and tips his head back.</p><p>It was over.</p><p>The baby whimpers again, capturing his parent’s attention. Steve stares down at him, adjusting the towel when he finds it slid off while he was passing the afterbirth. The whimpers die down and the baby slowly opens his eyes, revealing them for the first time since he was born.</p><p>Steve brings him closer, pressing his lips to the top of his son’s wet head. “Shh, I’m here. I’m right here,” Steve soothes.</p><p>“You okay?” Tony asks and Steve glances up to connect their eyes.</p><p>“Yeah...I think so.”</p><p>They fall into silence again.</p><p>FRIDAY announces the arrival of the medics a few minutes later, and Steve and the baby are rushed to the nearest hospital. Tony never leaves their side.</p><hr/><p>It hasn’t fully sunk in that they were parents. The proof was right in front of them, and yet they still struggled to believe it. Steve especially was having the hardest time.</p><p>He should have known about the baby. The signs were there and yet he chose to ignore every single one of them, writing it off as stress from work or the break-up. It was his fault.</p><p>There’s a rush of guilt that floods through him when he’s allowed to see his son for the first time since he was whisked away. The tubes and wires surrounding his son only add to the guilt. This wouldn’t have happened if he would’ve known.</p><p>Steve is torn between wanting to feel his son again and leaving him alone. The baby is so small and vulnerable, and the last thing Steve wants to do is hurt him more than he already has.</p><p>But then the nurse is bringing the baby over. Steve is instructed to open his hospital gown enough to expose his chest, and then the baby is gently being placed over him. It’s familiar, holding him this way, the only difference is the wires connecting the baby to a nearby monitor.</p><p>The small whimpers his son makes is enough to force Steve’s fears aside, and let his instincts take over. He comforts his son, holding him close and softly shushing him until he’s calming down.</p><p>The nurse makes sure both of them are comfortable before excusing herself from the room. Now that he’s left alone, that fear comes rushing back. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be doing.</p><p>“You doing okay?” Tony asks, coming over until he’s standing beside the chair Steve is sitting in.</p><p>Steve shakes his head at the question. His eyes are filling with tears again and he swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. “N-no,” he finally supplies a verbal answer, his voice shaky.</p><p>“Hey,” Tony says soothingly, pulling up another chair beside Steve and lowering himself in it. He leans closer, reaching out to rub along Steve’s shoulder. “Steve, talk to me. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“We have a baby.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“A baby I should’ve known about.” Steve finally looks up to connect his eyes with Tony’s. “I’m sorry. God, Tony if I would’ve known-”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Tony rubs along Steve’s arm. “You didn’t know.”</p><p>“I didn’t...I didn’t think I could...I wasn’t supposed to.” Steve chokes back a sob. He squeezes his eyes shut when the tears threaten to fall. His attempts at keeping them at bay fail and a few are rolling down his cheek.</p><p>Tony hates how broken Steve is. Knowing that they have a baby was a shock, but what he was feeling didn’t compare to what Steve was going through. He wasn’t the one who had to carry and birth the baby. Steve had to do it all and without knowing.</p><p>“I was told this wasn’t possible,” Steve says and he gazes down at the sleeping baby on his chest. “Him. He...he shouldn’t be possible.”</p><p>“You mean the serum?” Tony asks.</p><p>“Even before that.”</p><p>“Okay. Maybe...maybe the serum helped. I mean it changed a lot of you.”</p><p>“I just didn’t think I could have this. I think that’s why when something was off I didn’t think it would be because of him.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I know this isn’t what we expected, but we’ll figure it out,” Tony says, and he directs his attention on his sleeping son, a small smile appearing over his face. “He’s perfect.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve nods his head in agreement. “He’s so tiny and…” he trails off, more tears spilling from his eyes. “I did this to him. I didn’t take care of him like I was supposed to. I went on that mission-”</p><p>“He’s gonna be okay. The doctor said he just needs to stay here for a little while.”</p><p>“He shouldn’t have to be here at all.”</p><p>Tony sighs. “I know. He’s gonna be fine, Steve. If he’s anything like you, then he’ll fight this.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>The nurse is coming back, and for a moment Steve fears she’s going to take the baby away and place him back in the incubator, but instead she’s coming over to assist with feeding.</p><p>It’s a struggle at first to get his son to latch on. The baby whimpers, the sound making Steve’s heart clench.</p><p>“Come on,” Steve urges softly, carefully adjusting his son and bringing him closer to his chest. Another whimper is made until finally the baby is latching onto Steve’s offered nipple. Steve smiles down at his son. “There you go.” </p><p>The nurse lingers nearby, checking the monitors the baby is still connected to. She offers help when Steve needs her, but otherwise she’s giving the new father space to bond with his baby.</p><p>It’s difficult for Steve to separate himself from his son when the baby is taken back for the night. All he wants to do is hold his baby and comfort him, but his body demands rest. Only sleep never comes. He's exhausted, but his mind hasn’t gotten the message and continues to plague Steve with various thoughts.</p><p>“You should sleep,” Tony says, leaning back in the chair he’s been occupying since they returned back to Steve’s private room.</p><p>“Can’t.”</p><p>“At least try.”</p><p>Steve sighs and rolls over onto his side, wincing from the tenderness that still lingers. “I’m fine,” he assures when he catches the worried look that flashes across Tony’s face.</p><p>“You’re a horrible liar.” Tony scoots forward in the chair and reaches out to brush back the blond strands of hair that have fallen in Steve’s face. He smiles at him. “Go to sleep. I’ll be awake in case anything changes.”</p><p>Steve frowns. “But you’re tired too.”</p><p>“I’ll survive. Besides, I still need to inform the team.”</p><p>The team didn’t have all the details yet, and Steve wasn’t sure how they were going to react to the news. It had been a surprise for him and he can only imagine it being the same for them.</p><p>Tony continues to run his fingers through Steve’s hair, smiling softly when Steve relaxes and his eyes flutter. “Go to sleep. I’m right here okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Steve finally allows his eyes to fall shut. “Thank you, Tony.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Sweet dreams.”</p><p>Steve falls asleep soon after that. Tony gently strokes along Steve’s face, then he leans in to place a kiss to Steve’s forehead.</p><p>Tony doesn’t get much sleep that night, not that he expected to. Just like Steve, he was trying to grasp the idea of having a baby. He didn’t know the first thing about being a father, but seeing that little boy changed something in him.</p><p>He would do anything for his son.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They still need a name for their baby...of course you guys already know what it’s going to be haha. And they need to figure out how to be parents and the feelings they obviously still have for each other. But the team gets to meet the baby soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got around to updating this one! It's nothing special and I do apologize. Just some more baby bonding. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve awakes to muffled voices. It takes a moment for his brain to decipher the voices, then he recognizes Natasha’s. She’s speaking with someone else; he listens closely and realizes it’s Tony. Steve’s eyes flutter and a small groan escapes him, the sound disrupting the conversation in the room.</p><p>“Steve?” It’s Tony. His hand is rubbing along Steve’s shoulder, trying to stimulate him awake. “Hey, it’s okay.”</p><p>“What time is it?” Steve mumbles into his pillow. He opens his eyes fully, immediately regretting it when the brightness of the room nearly blinds him. He groans and buries his face back into the pillow to shield himself.</p><p>“Ten thirty,” Tony replies. He hasn’t taken his hand off Steve’s shoulder. The touch is nice.</p><p>“Shit. I overslept.”</p><p>Natasha chuckles from somewhere behind him. Steve turns slightly, wincing from the dull ache that has yet to disappear in his lower half. He finds her sitting on the bed beside him.</p><p>“Morning, sleepyhead.” Natasha smiles. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“You really want to know?” Steve asks, grunting softly as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Tony steps in to assist. “Thanks,” Steve tells him, wincing again when he shifts.</p><p>“Do you need the nurse?” Tony asks, failing to keep the bit of panic that has seeped into his tone.</p><p>“Nah.” Steve waves him off. “Just sore.”</p><p>“I’ll get another ice pack.” Tony moves from his spot beside Steve to leave the room.</p><p>“When did you get here?” Steve decides to ask. He knew that Tony informed the team about the situation, but more details still needed to be shared.</p><p>“About an hour ago. The guys are here, too,” Natasha says.</p><p>Steve nods and scrubs a hand along his face, doing his best to stifle a yawn that tries to escape, and failing miserably. Natasha chuckles again.</p><p>“What?” Steve grumbles.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you so grumpy. You’re usually up before the sun and cheery as hell.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, that was before I just had a baby.”</p><p>Natasha’s expression shifts and she lays her hand over his. “Tony told us last night. We wanted to come earlier but you were asleep and visiting hours were over.”</p><p>Steve huffs out a laugh. “I guess there are some things that stop the Avengers.”</p><p>Natasha smiles for a moment before it’s faltering and her face changes again to a more serious expression. “Steve, just know we’re all here for you.”</p><p>“Thank you. You know, I thought crazier things have happened to me but this...this is it. A baby, Nat. I have a baby. The one thing I shouldn’t have...couldn’t have…”</p><p>“I know. But you’ll figure it out. You always do.”</p><p>Steve sighs. “Yeah.”</p><p>The door is opening again and Tony is returning, an ice pack in hand and another can of pain relieving spray. “I got more,” Tony explains, giving the can a little shake before setting it down on the small table near Steve’s bed. “Oh and these guys,” Tony gestures toward the still open door.</p><p>Sam and Bucky step into the room, both bringing items of their own. Sam has a few balloons and Bucky has a blue teddy bear. Steve can’t help but smile at the sight of them.</p><p>“Hey, pal,” Bucky greets first, moving closer to stand near Steve’s side. “How ya feelin’?”</p><p>“I’ve been better,” Steve says, forcing a smile to hide the fact that in reality, he wasn’t doing all that great. It wasn’t just the tenderness from the birth that was affecting him. He was still struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just given birth and needed to care for a tiny, vulnerable human. It was overwhelming.</p><p>“I saw this and thought the kid might like it.” Bucky holds out the bear for Steve to take.</p><p>“Thanks, Buck.” Steve accepts the gift, studying the stuffed animal for a moment before gently placing it down in his lap.</p><p>Sam comes over next, stopping by the foot of the bed and tying the small bunch of balloons to the bedpost. “They’re not as cuddly as a bear but..”</p><p>“I like them. Thanks, Sam.”</p><p>“So…” Sam trails off, almost as if he’s afraid to continue. “How is he?”</p><p>“Um.” Steve swallows hard. He knew he was going to be asked questions like this, and he wishes he would have prepared himself to answer them.</p><p>Tony senses his struggle and steps in. “Since he was early he’s having some difficulty with breathing on his own, and his weight is on the low side. The doctor’s aren’t too concerned, but he’ll have to hang out here a little longer.”</p><p>Steve directs his attention back to the bear, using it as a form of distraction and to hide his tears from his friends. He traces one finger along the stitched letters on the bear’s belly, squeezing his eyes shut when the tears threaten to fall.</p><p>“Damn,” Bucky sighs and places one hand over Steve’s shoulder. Steve already knows his friend can see right through him. Bucky was always great at reading him when everyone else failed. “Hey, Steve, it’s okay.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Steve says, hating how broken he sounds. He takes a deep breath to compose himself.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Bucky tries to assure.</p><p>“You can blame me,” Sam says. “I never should have let you go on that mission, Cap. I knew something was wrong-”</p><p>“Stop. Sam, you didn’t know.”</p><p>“And neither did you,” Natasha adds, taking his hand again and smoothing her thumb over his knuckles. “It’s not your fault, Steve.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about this. Can we-please?”</p><p>Natasha nods. “We’ll let you rest. Keep us updated okay?”</p><p>“We will,” Tony answers.</p><p>Natasha leans forward to kiss Steve on the cheek, then she’s rising to her feet and gesturing for both Sam and Bucky to follow. Tony walks them out, shutting the door after saying his goodbyes. He turns back toward Steve, sighing sadly at the sight he finds him in.</p><p>He could count on one hand how many times he’s seen Steve cry. Steve wasn’t the type to let his emotions show. It was easier for him to express his anger than it was when he was sad. Crying was something he did when he was alone and able to let his walls down.</p><p>“Steve,” Tony says softly, crossing the room to be beside him again. He doesn’t bother with the chair anymore, needing to be closer to Steve, and he sits near him on the bed. “Hey, it’s okay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Steve apologizes. “I’m a mess.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I mean, you have every right to be. Having a baby is...well, you know how it is. This was the last thing we expected.”</p><p>“Do you blame me?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you blame me? For how he is?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“No. Steve, you didn’t know about him. I’d be the biggest asshole in the world if I pointed the finger at you.”</p><p>“I just want him to be okay,” Steve says, his voice cracking slightly when more tears fill his eyes and roll down his face.</p><p>“He will. He’s like you. Stubborn as hell and ready to fight anything that comes his way. He’ll be okay,” Tony assures, leaning forward to brush away the tears on Steve’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re being so good to me. I mean, we broke up and…”</p><p>“Didn’t we already establish that we didn’t know how to break up?”</p><p>Steve chuckles. “Yeah, I guess we did.”</p><p>“I don’t care if we’re not together like that anymore. I’m still going to help you and our son. I promise.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tony.”</p><p>“If you want you can sleep some more.”</p><p>Steve shakes his head at the idea. “I want to see him.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tony nods and he rises to his feet. “I’ll find the nurse.”</p><hr/><p>There was good news waiting for them when they’re allowed to see their son. The less wires and tubes around him was a good sign. The baby was breathing on his own, something both parents and medical staff didn’t expect to happen so quickly. Steve wonders if the serum had anything to do with his son’s health.</p><p>Feeding was still another issue that had yet to improve. Steve struggled the most. At least, that’s how he felt. Holding his son was still foreign. The baby was so tiny in his arms, and Steve feared he might end up being too rough. He was made to be indestructible, a military weapon. How could he possibly hold and care for such a fragile thing?</p><p>His son eventually latches on and nurses greedily, the sound of his suckling filling the room. Steve keeps his gaze on him, studying his tiny features. It was too early to decide who he resembled the most, but his money was on Tony. The dark hair was something he already inherited from his father, and Steve already knew he’d probably have the same matching eyes.</p><p>“We need to name him,” Tony says from his spot beside Steve. He reaches out to gently run a hand along his son’s back.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve agrees. A name was something that had slipped his mind. “I guess Baby Stark doesn’t work.”</p><p>“Baby Stark? I thought it was Baby Rogers?”</p><p>Steve glances up to meet Tony’s eyes. “No. I want him to have your name...or I don’t know...both? Stark-Rogers works, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, it works,” Tony says. “But he still needs a first name.”</p><p>Steve sighs. “This would be so much easier if we had done this months ago. If we had been prepared…”</p><p>“I know, but it didn’t work out that way and we just have to figure out how to do this backwards.”</p><p>“It won’t be easy.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They fall into a silence. Steve returns his gaze back to his son, watching intently as he nurses. He’s gentle when he decides to touch him, treating his son like he’s made of glass. He runs his hand up and down the baby’s back, freezing when his son squirms from the contact.</p><p>“I like Peter,” Tony says and Steve peers up at him. “I mean, if you don’t then we can figure out something else and-”</p><p>“No. I like it.” Steve smiles. “Peter. Yeah, I like it.”</p><p>Tony smiles. “He’s beautiful. Gosh, it’s so crazy that he’s here.”</p><p>“Yeah. But not too crazy, right? I told Natasha that it was and...I don’t know...I feel bad about it. I’m terrified, but at the same time I...I love him so much and...sorry, I’m not making any sense.”</p><p>“I know what you mean. But hey we’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Peter pulls away, whimpering softly for a moment before calming down. Steve adjusts him into an upright position, carefully following the instructions he had been given to burp his son. The nurse is nearby if he needs help, but he wants to do this on his own. Eventually, it’s going to be just him.</p><p>Peter voices his complaints about the new position, whimpering again when he’s no longer on his father’s chest. Steve shushes him quietly as he gently pats his son’s back. It takes a few minutes before Peter is releasing a small burp. It’s messy when more than just air escapes and Tony quickly grabs the burping cloth to aid in cleanup.</p><p>Steve smiles to himself regardless of the mess. He had burped his son by himself. It may seem like a small accomplishment to others, but to Steve it felt huge.</p><p>Peter tries to open his eyes, squinting at first before fully opening them. Tony smiles at him and gently wipes around his pouty lips.</p><p>“Hey, Pete.”</p><p>Peter keeps his gaze locked on Tony’s, brows furrowing slightly, almost as if he’s trying to figure out who’s speaking to him. Tony laughs at the expression on his son’s face.</p><p>“I don’t think he really knows me,” Tony says. He tries to say it in a joking manner, but it’s obvious from the look Steve is giving him that he failed. “I wasn’t exactly around, Cap.”</p><p>“It’s okay. You are now,” Steve says. “Do you want to hold him?”</p><p>Tony is hesitant for a moment, then he nods his head. Peter is gently placed over his chest and Tony smiles down at him. Peter whimpers again, clenching his tiny hand before finding Tony’s t-shirt and grasping it.</p><p>“Wow,” Tony breathes out, completely in awe. Holding his son for the first time is different and a part of him is scared of dropping him. “You’re so tiny. You’ll get bigger, though,” he tells his son. “Have you seen your papa? The guy’s massive.”</p><p>Steve chuckles and leans back in his chair, watching as Tony bonds with their son. He wondered how it was supposed to work now that his relationship with Tony was over. He didn’t know if Tony would stick around and help, but the past couple of days, Tony had proved that he was going to do more than help with their son. He was going to love him unconditionally, and be the best father he could possibly be.</p><p>“You’re a good father, Tony,” Steve says, smiling softly when Tony peers up at him. “Honest,” he adds when Tony appears unconvinced.</p><p>“I don’t know how you can say that. This is my first time holding him. I don’t have any of this figured out yet,” Tony admits.</p><p>“Neither do I. But I just know you’ll be good to him.”</p><p>Tony smiles and glances down at his son again. “I’ll try my best. I’d do anything for this, kiddo.”</p><p>Peter is falling asleep, comfortable and content in his father’s arms. Tony doesn’t want to let him go just yet, and he holds him for a little longer. It’s not until Steve is dozing off does he let the nurse take Peter back to his incubator.</p><p>Steve is passed out the moment they’re back in his private room. Tony stays by his side, gently stroking his face until he can no longer fight his own exhaustion. The chair isn’t the most comfortable place to take a nap in, but it would do. He can’t imagine leaving Steve’s side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im updating this on my break. Just some more idiots who can’t admit that they still love each other lol Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is discharged from the hospital the next day. A part of him is relieved to return to the comfort of his own home, but the other half is guilty for having to leave his son behind. If everything had gone normal and smooth, then he would be going home with Peter. But luck wasn’t on his side and instead he’s forced to leave the hospital without his son.</p><p>It’s not for long. Peter was improving, and the doctor assured him that it would be a few more days at least until he could go home. It could be worse. At least, that’s what Steve tries to tell himself.</p><p>He signs the discharge papers, wishing he could spend at least one more day with his son. But he was needed back home. So much needed to be done before they could bring Peter home. A nursery wasn’t even built and they didn’t have all of the essentials a newborn was going to need. It was overwhelming.</p><p>They stay a little longer than they should when saying goodbye to their son. Steve can’t hold back the tears that gather in his eyes when he sees Peter. He’s lucky enough to hold him, and he cherishes the last few minutes he has with him.</p><p>It’s not until Tony is informing him that Happy was outside does Steve have to let his son go. They both kiss Peter goodbye, tell him they love him. Then together they leave.</p><p>“Hey, he’s okay,” Tony assures when they’re in the backseat of the car.</p><p>Steve nods and directs his attention toward the window, watching the city get further away as they near the compound. Being home suddenly doesn’t feel like a place he wants to be.</p><p>Tony stretches out his hand, finding Steve’s and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Hey,” he says softly, and Steve finally looks at him. “He’s okay. You heard what the doctor said. Just a few more days.”</p><p>“That’s a long time to be away from him,” Steve sighs and leans back in his seat, squeezing his eyes shut when more tears gather in his eyes. His hormones were out of whack and it was something that was going to take some getting used to. It wasn’t the only thing. He still needed to get used to the idea of being a father.</p><p>“I know. But we can still visit him and we’ll be distracted when we’re not. We have to get his room in order.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The rest of the drive is mostly done in silence. Happy and Tony strike up small conversations, and though they try to include Steve in a few of them, it’s difficult for Steve to participate. He’s exhausted from everything that’s been going on and all he can think about is his son back at the hospital.</p><p>It’s comforting to be back home, but that ache for his son is still present and only worsens when Steve is greeted with a large order of baby items. He had forgotten that Tony asked FRIDAY to place one for essentials.</p><p>“Sorry,” Tony apologizes. He had spaced the order too. Steve wasn’t the only one trying to adjust to their new life. “I can help move some of the stuff in...your place?” Tony’s not sure why he says it like a question. It was obvious the baby would be living with Steve.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve says, his eyes roaming over the pile of boxes that are waiting for him to open. He blows out a breath and runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>“You okay?” Tony is quick to sense Steve’s uneasiness. “If you want we can just do the small stuff,” Tony suggests, taking a couple of small boxes into his arms. He gives one a little shake and smiles when something slides around. “This one might just be clothes.”</p><p>Steve nods. The little boxes weren't what was bothering him. The larger one was the most intimidating. He knew it held a crib inside; a crib he needed to put together. It was a lot to take in.</p><p>“Can it wait?” Steve decides to ask, hoping Tony thinks he’s just making an excuse because he’s exhausted. It’s not a complete lie. He just got home from the hospital. There was no way he had the energy to build a nursery right now.</p><p>“Yeah. There’s no rush. We can wait.” Tony smiles. He personally wants to get a start on their son’s nursery, but he knows how tired Steve must be feeling. He was the one who just had a baby.</p><p>Tony decides to take the two boxes in hand up to Steve’s apartment, making a mental note to bring up the rest once Steve is well rested. They ride the elevator up in silence and it’s not until they’re standing outside of Steve’s front door does he say something to Tony.</p><p>“Can you...if you can...I mean…” Steve sighs, internally screaming at himself for being an incompetent mess. Who knew having a baby could change so much? “Can you stay with me?” Steve asks, finally finding his voice.</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you up. You know I won’t sleep,” Tony says.</p><p>“Just until I can? I’m sorry. I’m just…never mind. You don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I want to.”</p><p>Steve lets Tony in. They pass by the second bedroom that will eventually be turned into their son’s, and Tony places the boxes inside until they are ready for them. Steve is already shedding off his t-shirt once he’s in his room, grimacing at the mess he finds it in. He quickly rolls it up and tosses it into the hamper with a heavy sigh. He forgets that Tony is still lingering in the doorway and he flushes when he glances up to find him there.</p><p>“Sorry,” Steve says quietly and tries to hide himself. His appearance had been another thing the pregnancy changed. Though his stomach didn’t distend like it should have, he still had a bit of pooch and his chest was swollen.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Tony assures and he steps into the room, moving toward the dresser and pulling out a fresh shirt for Steve. “I remember where you left everything,” he explains when Steve looks at him quizzically.</p><p>“Oh.” Steve takes the shirt handed to him and frowns down at it. “I didn’t know you still…”</p><p>“You’re hard to forget.” Tony regrets those words the second they leave his mouth. He clears his throat and shifts awkwardly. “Um...do you need...I can get you…”</p><p>“No.” Steve shakes his head. “This is fine. I’m just gonna…”</p><p>Steve disappears to the bathroom with the shirt and closes the door behind him with a soft click. Tony sighs heavily and glances around the room for a moment before making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed.</p><p>The awkwardness that lingers is uncomfortable. Tony’s sure if he were to leave it would disappear, but he can’t bring himself to follow through. Steve needed him now more than ever and he promised they were going to remain friends. A good friend would stay and help. And that’s what he was going to do.</p><p>The door to the bathroom is opening and Tony glances up, shooting Steve a small smile when he emerges, only for it to falter when he doesn’t receive one in return. He knew Steve was exhausted, but there was more than just a tired look in his eye.</p><p>“You okay?” Tony asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve replies, though his answer appears forced. He’s aware of it too and he’s quick to offer assurance. “Just tired. And…” he glances down and gestures at his chest. “I don’t want to...leak again.”</p><p>Steve’s face burns with embarrassment. He never thought he’d be having a conversation like this with Tony. He tries to remind himself that at one point he’d been intimate with Tony, and not to mention that Tony had aided him during the delivery of their son. There was no reason for him to be so shy.</p><p>Tony smiles sympathetically. “You just had a baby, Steve. Things are going to be different.”</p><p>“No, I know. I just…” Steve sighs and pulls back the blankets on the bed and crawls in, wincing slightly from the tenderness in his lower half.</p><p>Tony joins him on the bed, deciding to lie on top of the blankets instead of following Steve and climbing under them. It wasn’t like he was going to be getting much sleep anyway. His mind was still racing and unable to find any rest.</p><p>He rolls over onto his side, finding Steve already drifting off to sleep. “You want me to stay the night?” Tony asks.</p><p>“Please?” Steve says softly. His eyes are still closed and his breathing has started to even out. Tony knows he’ll be out any minute now.</p><p>“Yeah. Go ahead and sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>It’s tempting to remain by Steve’s side and try and get some much needed rest, but sleep is the last thing on his mind. He makes sure Steve is still sleeping before getting out of bed and leaving the room.</p><hr/><p>Steve’s jolted awake by a loud bang. He sits up quickly and does a scan of the room, finding that he’s alone. His brows furrow in confusion. He remembered Tony being with him.</p><p>One glance at his alarm clock shows he had been asleep for a little over 3 hours. It’s not nearly enough and his body begs for more rest, but the loud noises coming from outside his bedroom are too hard to ignore.</p><p>He shuffles out of the bedroom, doing his best to stifle a yawn and failing when it escapes him. The light from the second bedroom is on, something he remembers leaving off before he went to sleep. The door isn’t shut all the way and he pushes it open, finding the person responsible for disturbing him.</p><p>Tony is sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by crib parts and the packaging material from the box. He’s hard at work assembling the crib, too engrossed in his project to realize that Steve is watching him from the doorway.</p><p>It’s obvious putting the crib together wasn’t the only project Tony had decided needed to be started right now. The rest of the room was well on its way to becoming a nursery. Steve didn’t ask what items Tony had asked FRIDAY to order, and it was clear she took it upon herself to supply more than enough for the baby.</p><p>The spare bedroom in Steve’s apartment never had much to begin with; only a small desk, a book shelf, and a few painting easels. It was a space he found trouble filling up, having grown up used to living in a home that could only fit essential items.</p><p>Now, his poor excuse for an office has been transformed into a room he doesn’t recognize. Tony had cleared away the bit of belongings he did have, and replaced them with items strictly meant for their son.</p><p>A gray rocking chair is set up in the left corner of the room, and beside it is a dresser, the rich, espresso color matching those of the crib pieces laying near Tony. On the opposite side of the room, the changing table is already built. There’s an empty spot next to it that Steve assumes is meant for the crib Tony is currently working on.</p><p>It’s coming together nicely. Steve regrets not helping in getting their son’s room in order. Clearly more needs to be done. Piles of clothes and blankets are on top of the dresser; Steve figures Tony couldn’t figure out where to put the smaller items and set them aside for later. It was a task Steve could handle.</p><p>Steve moves into the room, the soft sound of his feet padding against the new rug capturing Tony’s attention. He looks up from his project, his brows knitting in the center when he frowns.</p><p>“Did I wake you?”</p><p>“Sort of. It’s okay.”</p><p>Tony sighs and pauses his work. “Sorry. I just couldn’t sleep. You know me, always building instead of sleeping like a normal human being.”</p><p>Steve chuckles softly and moves across the room to attend to the piles of baby clothes that desperately need a home. He works quietly on folding the clothes that are ridiculously small, only reminding him of the tiny person they’re meant for.</p><p>“Dammit!” Tony curses suddenly, the sound of his outburst grabbing Steve’s attention. Steve whips his head around, frowning at the disgruntled expression on Tony’s face.</p><p>“You okay?” Steve asks, deciding the clothes can wait. He moves toward Tony, eyes darting down toward the pile of dark pieces that still needed to be attached.</p><p>“Fine,” Tony grumbles and snatches up another piece along with a screw. “This is just fighting with me. This shouldn’t be this difficult. I build robots for Christ’s sake!”</p><p>“Hey,” Steve says soothingly and finds a place on the floor. “It’s okay. Maybe you need a break.”</p><p>Tony scoffs and proceeds to connect the wooden pieces. “I just want to get this done.”</p><p>“There’s no rush, remember?”</p><p>“I know, I know. I just...I can’t stop thinking about him. I thought if I distracted myself with this then he wouldn’t be on my mind so much. I realize now that was stupid because this project only reminds me of him.”</p><p>Steve lets out a soft sigh and reaches out to place a hand over Tony’s shoulder, only to retract it and pretend he was interested in the instructions that came with the crib. It’s tempting to comfort Tony the way he used to, but that was the past. They weren’t together like that anymore.</p><p>“I can help you if you want,” Steve says. It wasn’t like he was going to get any sleep anyway.</p><p>Tony is quick to shoot down the suggestion. “I got it. You should sleep.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Sorry if I woke you.”</p><p>“It’s not just you. I’m thinking about him, too.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay,” Tony assures. He has no problem reaching for Steve’s hand. He doesn’t grab it, just places his own over Steve’s. He wants to do more but he holds off. Lately, he’s already been too touchy. They were supposed to be broken up.</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve breaks their contact first and begins reading through the instructions, his brows furrowing slightly when he rereads the steps. “It wasn’t like this during my time.”</p><p>Tony chuckles. “Things have changed, Cap.”</p><p>It proves two is better than one when it comes to building the crib. Steve had faith from the beginning that Tony could complete it on his own, but he doesn’t regret offering to help. They were both tired and not in their right minds.</p><p>“It looks good.” Tony steps back to admire their work. “Now we just need a mattress and sheets. Did you have any ideas on nursery themes?”</p><p>Steve shakes his head and runs his hand along the smooth rail of the crib. “No. This is all new to me. My ma didn’t have a theme or any of this,” Steve explains, waving his other hand around the space.</p><p>“Yeah, but now you can do whatever you want. I want you to decide.”</p><p>“I’ll sleep on it I guess.”</p><p>“Speaking of sleep…” Tony lets out a yawn. The exhaustion has finally caught up to him. He stretches his arms over his head, groaning softly when his back and shoulders pop. “Maybe we should actually sleep now.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve nods in agreement. He was already feeling the effects of not getting enough rest. “You going to stay?”</p><p>“If you want.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll take the couch.”</p><p>Steve wants to protest, but he keeps his mouth shut and nods instead. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>Tony smiles softly and holds out a hand for Steve to take. Steve takes the outstretched hand and allows Tony to lead him out of the room.</p><p>The couch is just fine, but Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t want to be curled up around Steve instead. He huffs and adjusts the pillow Steve had given him, but sleep never comes. He can’t roll over much unless he plans on sleeping on the floor, so he lies on his back, his eyes glued to the dark ceiling above him.</p><p>He’s not left in complete darkness; the light to Steve’s room is still on, spilling into the living room and giving it a dim glow. Tony turns his head toward the hall, waiting for the light to be shut off and Steve to go to bed. But it remains on.</p><p>He figures Steve is following his nightly routine, and that the light would shut off when he was ready. Tony allows his eyes to shut, only for them to open a few seconds later when he picks up on a sound coming from down the hall.</p><p>The sobs are soft, almost as if Steve was trying to keep quiet, but Tony could hear them and his heart breaks at the sound. Knowing that sleep was never going to come, he throws the blanket off and heads toward Steve’s room.</p><p>Steve is lying in bed, his back turned and he’s curled up in a ball. He looks so small and broken, a complete contrast to his usual self. It’s heartbreaking.</p><p>“Steve?” Tony says softly and the small sobs Steve makes die down instantly. “Hey, you okay?” Tony asks, stepping further into the room until he’s standing near the opposite side of the bed. Steve’s back is still facing him, but Tony can see the movement of his head when he nods in response.</p><p>Tony doesn’t buy it, though and he crawls onto the bed and toward Steve. Fuck their break up. He was going to hold him until whatever it was that was bothering him went away.</p><p>“Hey,” Tony keeps his voice light and he wraps an arm around Steve’s shaking form. Steve doesn’t pull away and instead welcomes the embrace. “Talk to me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Steve says, his voice so low it’s almost a whisper. Tony still picks up the two words and pulls Steve closer.</p><p>“For what? You didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Exactly. I didn’t do anything and now Pete...now he’s...Tony, I wish I knew. I wish I took better care of him.”</p><p>“Hey, where did this come from? We’re bringing him home, Steve. The doctor said-”</p><p>“I know, but he never would have had to stay there if I just...I’m a horrible father, Tony. Maybe because I didn’t have one I don’t know how to be one.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>Steve sniffs and turns until he’s facing Tony. “What if I can’t do it? I already hurt him and-”</p><p>“You’re not going to hurt him. If anyone’s going to screw up it’s me.”</p><p>“No. I saw how you were with him. You’re wonderful, Tony. I wish you could see that you’re not like your father.”</p><p>“And I wish you could see that even though you didn’t have a dad growing up, you’re still a great one. It’ll get easier. I promise.”</p><p>Steve nods and curls up closer to Tony, resting his head on Tony’s chest. Tony keeps one arm wrapped around him, enjoying having him so close.</p><p>“Hey maybe tomorrow if you’re up to it we can go shopping. The kid’s gonna need more stuff,” Tony says.</p><p>Steve hums in response. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>“Good. Now get some sleep.”</p><p>“You’ll be right here?”</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally got around to updating this one! I guess I’ve been focusing on another story a little too much, but I swear this one and a few others are going to get some attention! Hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday if you celebrate it or just a wonderful weekend! I’m celebrating my Captain’s birthday 😉 Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony is up before Steve, which usually isn’t normal, but Steve’s been through a lot the past few days and super soldier or not, his body needed rest. It’s tempting to stay in bed when Steve is so close and content against him, but they had plans for the day. Tony’s careful when he climbs out of bed, making sure not to disturb Steve from his much needed sleep.</p><p>With a yawn, Tony makes his way toward the kitchen to set up a pot of coffee. He still remembers where Steve keeps everything and in no time he has the pot going and two mugs out on the counter. He doesn’t bother with breakfast, knowing he’ll end up burning the place down if he were to try. They’ll just have to grab a bite to eat while they’re out.</p><p>The coffee is finished a few minutes later and Tony is filling the two mugs when Steve shuffles into the kitchen. Tony shoots him a smile, and this time he gets on in return.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t wake you,” Tony says. “I made coffee.”</p><p>Steve eyes the mug warily. “I don’t think I can.”</p><p>“One cup won’t hurt right? And it’s not like you’re nursing right now. Unless you want to visit him today?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Steve sighs and accepts the mug. He doesn’t drink from it. “Maybe? I know you wanted to get more stuff.”</p><p>Tony nods and takes a sip from his own mug. “We can do both. I know you miss him.”</p><p>“I just hope he’s okay.”</p><p>“He is. We’re going to bring him home soon.”</p><p>“Yeah.” There’s a hint of a smile on Steve’s lips. He can’t wait to bring his baby home. But at the same time he’s scared. He never thought he’d have to care for a baby before. “You’ll be here, right?”</p><p>Tony peers up at Steve from his mug and nods. “Of course,” he says after taking a drink. “I’m gonna be there every step of the way. Trust me, I’ll be that hands on dad. Dirty diapers are not a problem.”</p><p>Steve chuckles. “Well, there’s going to be a lot of those. And late night feedings…”</p><p>“It’s perfect! I don’t sleep.”</p><p>Steve lets out a small sigh and leans against the counter, folding his arms over his chest. “It’s going to be...a lot. I know this isn’t something you signed up for and we broke up-”</p><p>“Hey,” Tony quickly interrupts. “I don’t care that we’re not together anymore. I’m still going to help you with Pete. I’m not going to flake out on you.”</p><p>“No, I know. But..I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Steve sighs. He honestly doesn’t know what he’s trying to get across to Tony.</p><p>“Is that what you’re worried about? That’ll I leave you hanging? Steve, I’m not going to do that. I already said I’m doing this with you. I know this baby was unexpected, but I gotta tell you I already love that kid to death and I’d do anything for him. And for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tony.”</p><p>“Yeah. Hey if you don’t feel up to shopping today then-”</p><p>Steve shakes his head. “No, I want to.”</p><p>“Okay. I better head over to my place and shower.”</p><p>“You can use mine. You actually left a few things here and um…” Steve’s face heats up and he rubs a hand along the back of his neck. He knew he should have returned the clothing Tony left behind, but being caught up with his role as Captain of the team and not completely healing from the breakup prevented him from giving Tony all of his belongings back.</p><p>“Oh. I mean, if you don’t mind…”</p><p>“Not at all. I’ll get the um...yeah…”</p><p>Steve leaves the room in the rush, not wanting Tony to see how flustered he was getting. But Tony had already seen in and he can’t help but smile at the way Steve reacted. Seeing Steve flustered wasn’t something everyone got to witness, but he’s been one of the lucky ones to see it, and he found it adorable.</p><p>Tony knows he shouldn’t consider Steve adorable anymore, but it was difficult when left over feelings lingered and his heart refused to get the hint that they were broken up and going back to being just friends.</p><p>Their relationship was never going to be the same now that they were adding Peter into the mix, but sticking together was something they had to do for their son.</p><p>It’s awkward to be out in public together. Usually, someone was noticing one of them and rushing over to get an autograph or picture. Tony was used to the attention he received whenever he went out, but Steve still struggled.</p><p>His disguise of a baseball cap and sunglasses didn’t always work, but today he hoped it would pull through. The last thing he wanted was someone to recognize him shopping for baby items.</p><p>“You’re fine,” Tony assures as they browse through the store. “Honestly, I don’t even know why you wear this getup.“</p><p>Steve huffs and takes the sunglasses off, slipping them over the front of his shirt. “I just...what if someone sees us?”</p><p>“Then they see us. What are they going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Two Avengers shopping for baby stuff is going to draw a lot of attention.”</p><p>“True, but I for one don’t really care what people think. Stopped worrying about it years ago. But if it makes you that uncomfortable then we can leave.”</p><p>“No,” Steve sighs and he glances around the aisle they’re currently in, glad to find it’s just them. “Pete needs more things. I guess it would’ve been easier to ask FRIDAY to do it but…”</p><p>“But we wouldn’t get to do this,” Tony finishes and he picks up a pack of diapers and places it in the cart. “We already missed a lot. At least we can have this, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve can’t help but frown at the items neatly lined along the shelves. He has to remind himself that the world he lived in now was different. He grew up with very little and his mother had to stretch every penny just for them to get by. Now he was able to provide for his son without having to worry. It’s overwhelming, but at the same time he has the sudden urge to fill the shopping cart with as many items as it can carry.</p><p>“Relax,” Tony says, snapping Steve from his thoughts. “Don’t worry about what people think.”</p><p>“It’s not that. I guess I’m not used to…all this.” Steve gestures to the shelves. “There’s a lot of stuff these days.”</p><p>Tony laughs. “Well yeah. Kids need a bunch of crap.”</p><p>Steve frowns again. “I know, but I didn’t have half of this stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah. But hey, we don’t have to spoil him. Trust me, material things aren’t that important.”</p><p>Steve nods, but he still finds himself reaching for a rattle. The material it’s made out of is soft and colorful, nothing at all like the rattle he had when he was young. He smiles as he brushes his fingers along the plush exterior. It goes in the cart.</p><p>“What else does he need?” Tony asks, moving along the aisles and studying the shelves. “Probably more clothes, but we can hit that section later. Bottles? Or are you going to…” he waves a hand around his chest, causing Steve to blush.</p><p>“Oh um...yeah. I…I don’t know…”</p><p>“I’m not saying you shouldn’t. But if you’re going down that route then…” Tony trails off and he pushes the cart further down the aisle until he’s found what he’s looking for. “You’re gonna need this,” he says, picking up a box and showing it to Steve.</p><p>“A breast pump?” Steve reads the words on the box, his brows drawing together in confusion.</p><p>“Yep.” Tony nods and places it in their cart. “At least this way you can pump and then I can bottle feed him.”</p><p>“Oh...right. I guess we never discussed how living arrangements are going to work.”</p><p>Tony hums. “Yeah. We’ll figure it out okay? Let’s focus on this first. I don’t want you stressing out.”</p><p>“I’m okay.” It’s all a lie. Steve has never felt so...lost. He thought waking up in a new time was overwhelming, and maybe it had been, but now he has a baby to care for. A baby he had no idea even existed. It was a lot to take in.</p><p>Tony offers a small smile and takes Steve’s hand, no longer caring about his rule of no touching. Steve may be off limits with some things, but he wasn’t going to leave Steve hanging if he was upset. Tony was trying to be a good friend.</p><p>They finish up the shopping, and end up getting more than what was originally planned. Tony hadn’t intended them on getting so much, but if it made Steve happy, then he was going to do it.</p><p>He didn’t believe in spoiling his son with material things. He grew up with more stuff than he knew what to do with, and all he wanted was more kisses and hugs from his father. Spending time with his father and bonding was what Tony wished he had, and now that he had his own son, he was going to give all of his time to him. Material things didn’t last forever, but his love would.</p><p>Steve is exhausted by the time they get back to the compound. He wasn’t used to the fatigue. The serum made sure to take care of that in the past, but as of late he’s found himself struggling with the new changes his body was going through. Now that the pregnancy was over, he thought he would be bouncing back to what he used to be, but he was quickly learning how wrong he was.</p><p>It wasn’t just the fatigue and physical changes that were getting to him. He should be happy about the son he was given, and though a part of him is overjoyed with the idea of being a father, the other half is terrified and worried.</p><p>The guilt he has still weighs heavy on his shoulders. His son would be home if he had taken better care of him. He wishes he could go back somehow and do things the right way, care for his son the way he was supposed to have. It was a miracle that Peter was even alive. Steve would never forgive himself if his son didn’t make it.</p><p>The nursery is nearly complete now that they’ve furnished it. All they needed to do was organize the new items they purchased. Steve pushes aside his exhaustion to finish their project. He wanted everything to be perfect for when his son came home.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay again?” Tony asks. He’s hoping Steve would allow him to stay over one more night, but he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome.</p><p>“I...would you? I’m sorry. I know you probably miss your own space,” Steve says.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be do anything anyway. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“You could never do that. Maybe one more night? I’ve just got a lot on my mind and you being here helps.”</p><p>“If you want to talk about it-”</p><p>Steve quickly shakes his head at the idea. Even if he tried to talk about it, he wouldn’t make much sense. It wasn’t something he understood himself.</p><p>“I just want to go to bed. Sorry, I’m just tired.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I can finish his room.”</p><p>“Tony, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey,” Tony says softly and comes closer. He’s tempted to pull Steve into a hug, but he holds back. “It’s alright. You have nothing to apologize for. I get it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Steve nods, then he disappears to his bedroom.</p><p>Tony lingers around the nursery, putting away the new items. He can’t help but smile to himself as he pictures bringing his son home and showing him the room they’ve built.</p><p>He frowns when he realizes he hadn’t purchased anything for his own place. He assumed Peter would be staying with Steve full time, but during the times he had their son, he was going to need to furnish one of the rooms he wasn’t using. It would be easier if they lived together, but Tony knew that wasn’t an option.</p><p>He reminds himself to ask FRIDAY to place another order.</p><p>Steve is fast asleep when Tony goes to check on him a few hours later. He’s careful when he crawls on the bed to lie beside him. Steve must sense his presence because he moves toward him and curls up with him.</p><p>“You okay?” Tony whispers.</p><p>“No,” Steve’s responds, his voice soft. “I...I don’t think I can do this.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“I hurt him.”</p><p>Tony sighs sadly and wraps one arm around Steve, pulling him closer. “You didn’t know.”</p><p>“I should’ve. How could I miss something like this?”</p><p>“You said yourself that something like this shouldn’t have happened. It’s not your fault okay? We’re getting to bring him home soon and I promise everything is going to be fine once he’s here.”</p><p>Steve remains silent. He doesn’t tell Tony that he’s terrified of bringing their baby home. He doesn’t tell him how unsure and worried he is.</p><p>Maybe Tony was right. Maybe once Peter is with them, then everything would be okay. At least, that’s what Steve hopes for.</p><hr/><p>Peter gets to go home a few days later.</p><p>It’s an adjustment when they bring him to the compound for the first time, but it’s also relieving. Peter was stronger now and showing no signs of any complications. He was absolutely perfect.</p><p>He doesn’t fuss when Steve takes him out of the car seat and cradles him. He remains fast asleep, content in his father’s arms. The team is welcoming, but understands that Peter needed some time to get accustomed to his new home and all the new people.</p><p>Steve doesn’t let him go, even when Tony assures him that his crib was perfectly safe.</p><p>“I just want to make sure he’s okay,” Steve says after he gives in and carefully places Peter down in his crib. He remains by the crib, not wanting to walk away in case his son woke up and needed him.</p><p>“He is.” Tony smiles down at his sleeping son. “He’s perfect.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve smiles. He never knew he could love something so much. His heart fluttered every time Peter stared up at him or grasped his fingers.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Steve nods. “I think so,” he says, then he glances up to meet Tony’s eyes. “Do you think...maybe one more night? I’m nervous to be alone and...sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. I’m not leaving you. We’re doing this together, remember? I’m staying.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tony.”</p><p>The first night with Peter is unlike anything Steve has ever experienced. He had gotten used to his stay at the hospital and the nurses caring for his son. It’s a huge adjustment being woken up every couple of hours, but he knew this and he was glad he had Tony to help him.</p><p>Tony keeps his word and gets up to assist whenever he can. Steve does the feedings and he takes care of the soiled diapers. They work as a team.</p><p>By the third time Peter wakes them up, neither one is prepared to answer their son’s cries. Steve groans into the pillow when he hears Peter’s crying through the monitor.</p><p>“I got it,” Tony mumbles beside him. He’s exhausted, more so than he’s ever been, but he wants to do this. He wants to be a dad. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“What if he’s hungry?” Steve mutters and with a sigh rolls over onto his back. “Just give me a minute.”</p><p>Peter’s cries rise in volume.</p><p>“You don’t really have one. I got it,” Tony tells him, then he’s getting out of bed to attend to their son.</p><p>Steve nods and he finds himself drifting back to sleep now that Peter has stopped crying. It’s not until he hears the sound of Tony’s feet against the floor and small whimpers does his eyes shoot open. The bedside lamp is turned on, its once dim glow now too bright.</p><p>“Dammit,” Steve curses and he shields his eyes until they can adjust. He lets out a yawn and sits up. “‘M so tired.”</p><p>Tony chuckles softly and moves toward Steve’s side. “I know. We knew this wasn’t going to be easy.”</p><p>Steve yawns again and works to lift his shirt so that he can nurse. Tony carefully passes him their son and Steve tries to get him in a comfortable position.</p><p>“Dammit,” Steve curses when Peter squirms and refuses to latch on.</p><p>“Hold on,” Tony says quickly before crossing the room to get the nursing pillow. He helps get Peter in a comfortable position and soon the room fills with the sound of his suckling.</p><p>“Thank you.” Steve peers up at Tony. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“That’s okay.” Tony sits down beside Steve, his eyes immediately landing on their son. “We’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“It’s a lot and I’m so sorry I had to drag you into this.”</p><p>“It’s a lot, yeah. But I’m happy to do this, and to be honest, a little scared. I don’t know what I’m doing either, but we’ll learn as we go. We’re not going to get this down in one night.”</p><p>“I know. I just...I never pictured this for us.”</p><p>“What? Kids?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I know I wanted them once but I never thought we’d actually get to have a family. Not with our jobs and the fact that I was told this could never happen for me. And then we broke up…”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence between them before Steve continues. “Do you think...do you think we have him for a reason?”</p><p>Tony sighs heavily. “I don’t know. I don’t want to say there isn’t one because obviously we have him for something. Maybe it’s all for you. This is what you wanted, and now you have it.”</p><p>Steve frowns and glances down at his son. “Maybe.”</p><p>Tony catches the look on Steve’s face, regret washing over him because he knows he’s the reason for upsetting him. He wants to tell Steve that maybe the reason behind their son’s birth was not just because Steve wanted a family at one point, but because it was their chance to get back together. It’s a crazy thought, but Tony can’t help but wonder if maybe it’s not so crazy after all.</p><p>They were over. Their relationship didn’t exist and the friendship they promised each other was well on its way to never existing either. And then Peter came along and in an instant, they were pulled back to each other.</p><p>Peter saved them.</p><p>“I think he’s done,” Steve says when Peter stops nursing and falls back asleep.</p><p>He’s agitated when he’s woken up to be burped and cleaned, but then he’s relaxing again and falling back to sleep.</p><p>“I’ll put him back to bed.” Tony takes Peter into his arms and heads back to the nursery.</p><p>Peter stirs when he’s laid down and Tony quietly shushes him and runs a finger along his cheek. It helps calm him down, and soon Peter is back asleep.</p><p>Tony smiles down at him and continues to stroke his face until he’s sure Peter is peacefully sleeping. He leans down to give him a kiss, then he goes back to join Steve.</p><p>“He okay?” Steve asks, his voice laced with worry.</p><p>“He’s fine,” Tony assures and he crawls back into bed, sighing in content now that he’s close to Steve again. “Kiddo is out like a light.”</p><p>Steve lets out a yawn and reaches for Tony’s hand, interlacing their fingers. He doesn’t fall back asleep right away. His mind is racing, preventing him from finding any rest. He traces his finger along one of Tony’s, relishing the familiar feeling of rough skin against his own.</p><p>“You’re thinking too hard,” Tony mumbles.</p><p>“Hmm?” Steve hums. He hadn’t realized Tony was still awake.</p><p>“You always play with my hands when you’re thinking.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry.” Steve goes to let go, only for Tony to bring his hand back and connect theirs again.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Steve,” Tony whispers. “He’ll be up soon.”</p><p>“I know. You still want to do this?”</p><p>“I’m never changing my mind.”</p><p>Steve smiles to himself and curls up closer to Tony, enjoying the warmth and comfort he brings. He wishes things could stay like this, but eventually Tony was going to leave and he’d have to figure out how to do this alone.</p><p>He doesn’t dwell on those thoughts for long, and instead he focuses on being with Tony right now. His eyes shut and he drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally got around to updating this one! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy some Steve and Peter bonding moments 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sooner or later Tony was going to need to go back to his own apartment. Steve had honestly hoped for later, but he doesn’t make any attempts to stop him from leaving. He needed to figure out how to be alone with his son. Peter was going to be living with him full time and Steve didn’t want to rely on Tony for everything. He needed to prove he could take care of their son by himself.</p><p>“You sure you’re okay?” Tony asks. A part of him is hoping Steve would let him stay longer or they switch it up and spend the night at his place, but then Steve is nodding his head, assuring Tony that he was fine.</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Steve says, not even bothering to look up from his current task.</p><p>Tony had assured he’d take care of all the dirty diapers, but Steve wasn’t going to let him do all the work. Peter doesn’t fight him, not like he had during his first diaper change of the day. Tony of course had been there to step in and help when Steve became overwhelmed. Now though, he’s calm and confident that he’d have no more issues with his son.</p><p>“I mean if you’re sure.”</p><p>This time Steve glances up to meet Tony’s eyes, shooting him a small smile. “We’ll be okay. I think I’m getting the hang of this.”</p><p>“That makes one of us.”</p><p>“You’re a wonderful father, Tony.”</p><p>“I guess. I just know I’m gonna screw up.”</p><p>“We both will,” Steve says and he turns back to his son, gently picking him up off the changing table. Peter doesn’t fuss or cry, completely content being in his father’s arms. Steve lays him over his shoulder, keeping one hand on Peter’s head and the other on his bottom for support.</p><p>Tony moves to get behind Steve, smiling when Peter’s eyes connect with his. “Hey, kiddo. Daddy won’t be here tonight, but you’ll be good for Papa, right? You won’t be a little stinker?”</p><p>“I think we’ll be okay,” Steve assures. “You want to hold him? He’s clean now.”</p><p>Tony chuckles and gently takes Peter into his arms, mirroring the position Steve had him in. Tony turns his head to press a kiss to the curly brown hair on Peter’s head.</p><p>“He’s still a stinker,” Tony chuckles. “You always smell like milk, huh?”</p><p>Steve frowns. “I’ll bathe him before bed.”</p><p>“I’m kidding. I know you’ll do great. Don’t sweat it.”</p><p>A small smile appears over Steve’s face. Tony’s encouragement never failed to brighten his mood in the past, and now was no different. He felt better about himself, more confident whenever Tony gave him encouraging words. And now he needed those words more than ever.</p><p>Steve walks Tony out, chuckling softly when Tony frowns at the idea of having to leave his son behind. Tony makes sure to give Peter plenty of kisses before he goes.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you, Pete. Be good for Papa okay?” Tony tells his son, then he’s turning toward Steve. “And if he fights you don’t hesitate to call. I’ll be down here in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Thank you, but hopefully you won’t have to. You need to rest, too,” Steve says.</p><p>“I guess. Gonna be hard now that I don’t have you two. Hey, maybe next week or whenever you’re up to it, he can stay with me? I know we haven’t discussed a schedule yet, but I’m all for taking him for a week.”</p><p>Steve frowns. He honestly hates the idea of bouncing their son back and forth like that, but that was their situation. It wasn’t going to change.</p><p>“Yeah. Let's discuss it, though.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tony nods. “Have a good night. And remember, don’t hesitate if you need me.”</p><p>“Got it. Thank you, Tony.”</p><p>Tony smiles and leans in to give his son another kiss. He remembers when it used to be Steve he was kissing goodnight, but that was all in the past now.</p><p>He leaves, wishing he didn’t have to.</p><hr/><p>Peter is relatively calm throughout the evening. He doesn’t fuss when Steve bathes him, his eyes drooping from the warm water and lavender scented baby shampoo. Steve dries him off gently then wraps him up in a fluffy blanket and takes him to his room.</p><p>Peter only begins to fuss when Steve gets him dressed. He kicks his legs, making fastening the little buttons difficult, but Steve manages, feeling proud of himself once Peter is dressed for bed.</p><p>Feeding isn’t so difficult anymore. Peter already knows where to go when Steve positions him near his chest. The sensation is still odd, but Steve enjoys this time with his son. This was their chance to bond.</p><p>After Peter is fed and burped, Steve places him back on the changing table to swaddle him in a blanket. He tries to secure it correctly so that Peter is comfortable and snug.</p><p>Peter is fast asleep the moment Steve lays him down. He lingers nearby, watching his son sleep, his eyes glued to the soft rising and falling of Peter’s little chest.</p><p>“Good night, Petey,” Steve leans down to press a kiss to his son’s head. “I love you.”</p><p>With his son down for the night, Steve is able to get some time for himself. His body demands he rest now that Peter is sleeping, but he can’t bring himself to sleep.</p><p>He settles into bed with a book, deciding to educate himself on parenthood before dozing off. He’s already read a few chapters, finding the information both useful and overwhelming. It’s a lot to grasp and he knew once he finished the book that he wouldn’t be an expert on babies, but the information is comforting in a way. He felt it would improve his skills and aid him.</p><p>He doesn’t get very far in the book. He’s exhausted from running on very little sleep. His eyes are beginning to hurt and he catches himself reading the same sentence over and over.</p><p>With a yawn, Steve sets the book down on the nightstand and switches off the lamp, then he’s curling under the blankets. He’s out the moment his head hits the pillow.</p><p>Peter is up a few hours later, his cries coming through the baby monitor and alerting Steve. At the sound of his son’s cries, Steve is jumping out of bed to comfort him.</p><p>Peter’s diaper is wet, but it’s nothing Steve can’t handle. He feeds him again, settling down in the rocking chair to nurse him. Once Peter gets his fill and is burped, he’s falling back to sleep and Steve places him back in the crib.</p><p>Steve goes back to his bed and sleep takes over once again.</p><p>Then Peter is up again. Steve goes through the same routine: changing Peter’s diaper, feeding him, and putting him back to sleep.</p><p>The first few times aren’t so bad, but then it keeps happening. Steve feels like he’s in some kind of time loop. Just when he thinks he’ll get some sleep, Peter is waking him up and the cycle starts all over again.</p><p>It gets harder each time.</p><p>Peter is screaming, his face red and scrunched up in discomfort. Steve is just as frustrated, if not more. He’s exhausted. He wonders how he’s even able to care for his son with his body so run down.</p><p>He gets Peter into a clean diaper; it’s not so bad. But then the hard part comes. Steve doesn’t remember the little buttons on Peter’s pajamas being so damn difficult. Peter is still crying, the sound painful to hear.</p><p>“I know, baby. Almost done,” Steve soothes. He focuses on the tiny buttons, brows furrowed in concentration as he works them closed. They snap shut and he pulls away, frowning when he realizes he missed a couple and Peter’s leg is visible.</p><p>He curses at the thought of having to start over. He takes his time, making sure each little button is properly snapped shut. Peter is still agitated, no doubt from a late feeding schedule. Steve usually had him latched on and nursing by now.</p><p>“All done, Petey. Shh, it’s okay.” Steve picks him up and cuddles him close, all while whispering softly to him.</p><p>It’s difficult now to get him to latch on when Peter is so frustrated. His son’s attitude isn’t helping his own; in fact it’s overwhelming and Steve is wishing Tony was with him right now.</p><p>He pushes that thought aside. He could do this by himself.</p><p>Eventually Peter is latching on and nursing, the sound of his greedy sucking filling the room. Steve watches his son eat for a moment before he’s letting his head tip back. His eyes flutter and he quickly catches himself. He can’t fall asleep now. But his body demands that he do. Steve’s eyes flutter again until they’re falling shut.</p><p>Steve’s jolted awake, gasping at the realization of dozing off with his son still in his arms. Once glance down shows Peter still curled up in his arms and fast asleep, his tiny mouth barely hanging onto Steve’s nipple.</p><p>Steve doesn’t want to wake him and he hates the sound Peter makes when he does. He gets a few good burps out of him before putting Peter back to bed.</p><p>Crawling back into his own bed, Steve is once again drifting off.</p><p>But Peter is so tiny and his tummy demands food every few hours.</p><p>The cycle continues and Steve is once again forced out of bed to care for his son. He doesn’t rush toward the nursery anymore; his steps are slow and unhurried. He knows how this next part works, but he can’t bring himself to go any faster. He just wants to sleep.</p><p>He hates to think about it, but he’d love to go back in the ice right about now.</p><p>Peter is changed and ready to be fed, only this time he refuses to eat. Steve grows confused when his son decides he’s not hungry. All night that had been the reason why he was pulling Steve out of bed.</p><p>“Come on, Petey. You need to eat. Just a little okay?”</p><p>Peter doesn’t budge, turning his face when Steve offers him his nipple. Steve switches positions, wondering if Peter would prefer the other side. The reaction is the same.</p><p>Steve huffs. “Pete, please? I’m so tired. Just eat.”</p><p>Peter must be sensing his father’s frustration because it only increases his own. He’s screaming now to the point where his little face is red and contorted in distress. Steve gets up from the chair, deciding to walk around the room with his son. It doesn’t help.</p><p>Steve wracks his brain for a reason for his son’s discomfort. He double checks his diaper and finds it clean, then he takes his temp just in case. Everything appears normal, and yet Peter was still upset.</p><p>By this point, Steve has officially lost his mind. His brain feels numb, the lack of sleep interfering with him both physically and mentally. He can’t for the life of him figure out why his son was so distraught.</p><p>Tears are running down his face, choked sobs leaving him whenever Peter squirms and wails. Steve can’t figure out what he did wrong.</p><p>“Please, Pete?” Steve turns to begging his son, even though he knows his words have no effect on him. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Peter only responds with more loud cries. Steve cries along with him.</p><p>Giving up was something Steve never did. It wasn’t who he was. He was willing to stand up and fight until he couldn’t. Giving up wasn’t in his blood.</p><p>But now he had no choice. He fought long and hard to comfort his son, and all of his attempts had failed. He needs help. He needs Tony.</p><hr/><p>Being a heavy sleeper was something Tony never really considered himself to be. He didn’t get the normal amount of sleep a human being was supposed to get, and even if he did sleep, it wasn’t for very long. Being interrupted from sleep didn’t bother him. So when he’s awoken by FRIDAY’s alert, it doesn’t even faze him.</p><p>He’s still slightly grumpy, but he sits up anyway and stretches his arms over his head. “What’s up, Fri?” He asks, hoping she had a good reason for waking him.</p><p>“Sir, Captain Rogers is on his way. He’s having a little trouble with the baby.”</p><p>At those words, Tony is jumping out of bed, scrambling around the room in search of some pants.</p><p>“What’s his ETA?”</p><p>“30 seconds.”</p><p>Tony curses and slips on a pair of sweats, not bothering with a shirt. It wasn’t like Steve hadn’t seen him like this before.</p><p>He’s barely making it the door when the knocking starts. The frantic knocks are worrisome, but it’s the loud cries that have Tony opening the door as fast as he can.</p><p>There’s Steve with their upset son in his arms, his own face streaked with tears. It’s a difficult scene to take in. Tony has never seen Steve so upset before.</p><p>“T-Tony!” Steve sobs. “I can’t..I can’t.”</p><p>“Hey, calm down, it’s okay.”</p><p>“He won’t...h-he won’t s-stop.”</p><p>Tony quickly invites Steve in and shuts the door.</p><p>“What happened?” He asks, the worst coming to mind.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Steve continues to sob. “We were fine and now...now he’s like this and I don’t know what to do. Tony, help me!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. It’s alright.” Tony takes their son in his arms, rocking him gently when he continues to cry. “Hey, kiddo relax. You’re okay.”</p><p>Peter continues to show his discomfort and Tony sighs. Steve is still crying, obviously just as upset as their son.</p><p>“Did he eat?” Tony asks and Steve shakes his head. “Maybe he’s hungry?</p><p>Steve shakes his head again. “He doesn’t want to. I tried. Tony, I tried everything. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Relax, Steve. You need to calm down. You’re only going to make yourself feel worse if you don’t.”</p><p>Steve nods, taking Tony’s suggestion and trying to calm himself down. But it’s difficult when his son refuses to do the same.</p><p>“Take a seat, relax. I got him.”</p><p>Steve glances around the familiar space before gingerly lowering himself down on Tony’s sofa. With one of them calming down, Tony works on getting the other to do the same.</p><p>He paces around the large living space, softly speaking to his son and rocking him soothingly.</p><p>“Hey, Petey what’s going on?” Tony asks softly.</p><p>Peter turns toward the sound of his voice, eyes blinking open and revealing the tears that have gathered there. His bottom lip juts out, quivering when those tears roll down his face.</p><p>Tony smiles down at him. “Aw, kiddo you’re working yourself up. Why are you being a stinker, huh? I thought we made a deal?”</p><p>Peter whimpers, his face contorting again in distress, only to relax when Tony continues talking to him.</p><p>“You’re okay, squirt. Daddy’s gonna make you feel better alright? That’s what daddies are for.” Tony brings his son closer, pressing his lips against Peter’s head, inhaling the familiar baby scent mixed with lavender.</p><p>A soft sniffle captures Tony’s attention and he turns in its direction, finding Steve hunched over with his face buried in his hands. His body wracks with sobs. It’s painful to witness.</p><p>“Let’s go see Papa,” Tony whispers to his son, taking Peter over to where Steve is sitting. Steve glances up, quickly using one hand to wipe away his tears.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Steve asks. “He wouldn’t calm down for me.”</p><p>“Well I’m pretty chill right now so maybe that helped. I honestly don’t know how I did it.”</p><p>“Guess you just got a knack for calming crying babies.”</p><p>Tony chuckles lightly. “Maybe,” he says. He turns his head to press another kiss to Peter’s. “I think he misses you. You two wanna make up?”</p><p>Steve nods and he’s gently handed their son. Peter doesn’t fuss this time, instead curling up against Steve’s chest, splaying one tiny hand against him. Peter’s eyes grow heavy, fluttering for a moment until they’re shutting and he’s drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“He’s asleep,” Steve whispers and he glances up at Tony. “Thank you. I didn’t know what to do.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony assures. He takes the spot beside Steve. “I’m not too sure what to do either.”</p><p>“You seem to be better at this than I am. I’ve been reading up on caring for babies and I still can't grasp it. I guess I’m not meant to be-”</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t say that. No one said this was gonna be easy, but we’ll stick together and figure it out as we go. It’s gonna be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess we better go. I’m sorry for waking you.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem. Wake me up every time he’s up if you have to. I want to help.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“But…” Tony trails off, slightly hesitant to finish his thought. Steve is staring at him intently, his soft gaze urging him to continue. “You two can sleep here tonight. I bought a couple of things for him.”</p><p>Steve frowns. “You sure? I don’t want to bother you and-”</p><p>“You could never. You’re tired, Steve and he’s already passed out. Just stay. Please?”</p><p>“Okay.” Steve gives in.</p><p>Tony smiles and rises to his feet, opening his arms for Steve to pass him their son. Peter jerks once he’s moved, both parents holding their breath as they prepare for more crying. But Peter remains asleep, yawning once and curling up against Tony’s chest, enjoying the warmth he provides.</p><p>The nursery he has for his son isn’t finished yet, and he can tell by the look on Steve’s face that he’s hesitant to allow their son to sleep in the room.</p><p>“He’s sleeping with us,” Tony explains, crossing the room to lay his son on the changing table he put together. He adjusts the blanket around his son, securing it tightly until Peter resembles a a baby burrito. “I have a bassinet in there. I figured it would be easier when he wakes up during the night.”</p><p>“Right. I should’ve...Dammit, I’m not good at this. He probably hates the crib.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ll buy a bassinet for your place. Come on.”</p><p>Steve follows Tony out of the room and down the hall toward the large master bedroom. It’s been too long since he’s stepped foot in here. Everything was still the same. The only difference was the bassinet set up beside Tony’s bed.</p><p>“You wanna sleep next to him?” Tony asks and Steve nods his head.</p><p>Peter is laid down in the bassinet and Steve crawls into Tony’s large bed, scooting closer toward edge so that he can lean over and brush his fingers along Peter’s face.</p><p>Tony joins Steve on the bed, leaning over to rest his head on his shoulder so that he can get a glimpse of their sleeping son.</p><p>“He’s so beautiful,” Steve whispers.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “And he’s ours. Crazy, right? We made that.”</p><p>Steve nods and turns so that he’s now facing Tony. He catches himself leaning closer and Tony follows. They’re so close to each other now. But the kiss doesn’t happen.</p><p>It’s Steve who stops them from getting any closer. He lays one hand over Tony’s chest to stop him, but feeling Tony again, after so long, he can’t help but let his hand wander around the warm skin. His eyes fall shut, the urge to kiss Tony right now too strong. But he needs to fight the temptation.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony assures, his soft voice snapping Steve’s open. Tony smiles warmly at him, taking his hand and removing it from his chest.</p><p>“I miss you.” It’s words Steve has been keeping to himself since the day they ended their relationship. He had thought he’d be able to get over Tony, but sharing the same living space made it difficult. And now the life they created only made Steve’s heart yearn for Tony more.</p><p>“I know.” Tony presses his forehead against Steve’s, eyes falling shut and enjoying the closeness. “We can’t.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes burn with tears and he has to squeeze them shut to prevent them from spilling. He doesn’t say anymore, knowing there was no point. Tony wasn’t going to change his mind.</p><p>They just weren’t meant to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sigh* These two... why do they have to be so difficult! I think some fellow teammates need to get involved and question Stony’s stupid idea to stay broken up. Clearly these fools still love each other!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It feels like forever since I've been on here and writing. Life gets busy I guess. I'm sorry it's taken me this long. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t wary about spending a week alone with his son. He saw how difficult it had been for Steve. Tony had to drop by Steve’s place a few times just to help. Steve had said Tony was great at getting Peter calm, and maybe he was, but he was still far from a perfect parent.</p><p>If such a thing even existed.</p><p>The first night is the hardest. Tony’s already awake by the time he hears Peter’s stirring. Pausing his work, Tony lays his Stark pad down and glances over, finding his son whimpering and squirming in the bassinet. Tony doesn’t even wait for the real crying to start before he’s reaching over to take his son into his arms.</p><p>Peter continues to voice his displeasure, the sounds he produces rising in volume. The first thing Tony wants to do is panic. He reminds himself that he’s been able to get Peter calm in the past, but there was something about this time that has Tony doubting his abilities.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo you’re okay. I don’t know what you’re making a big fuss for,” Tony speaks softly to his son. He brings his son closer to his chest, hoping the closeness would ease Peter’s discomfort. Peter responds by turning his head, mouth opening and closing as he searches for something Tony can’t give.</p><p>“Of course, you’re hungry,” Tony sighs, mentally scolding himself for not noticing the signs earlier. He’s careful when he gets up, not wanting to accidentally lose his grip on his son. That thought alone is enough to scare him.</p><p>He sets Peter back down in the bassinet, wincing at the piercing cry his son emits. He quickly steps in to calm him, speaking to him soothingly and promising to make everything better. Peter isn’t having any of it, his cries growing louder the longer he’s deprived of food. Tony doesn’t waste anymore time and rushes out of the room to get a bottle ready.</p><p>Peter instantly calms down the moment he’s back in his father’s arms and the bottle is placed to his lips. He sucks greedily, drowning down the warm liquid. Tony chuckles at his eagerness.</p><p>“Guess you were starving, huh?” Tony grins, his smile growing brighter when Peter’s eyes open and lock with his own. Their eyes are identical in shape and Tony knows the color would be the exact same. “This is crazy,” Tony whispers. “You’re my son.”</p><p>Peter keeps his gaze on Tony’s face, listening to the familiar voice. He only whimpers when Tony makes the mistake of pulling the bottle away too soon.</p><p>“Sorry,” Tony quickly apologizes and leads the bottle back to his son’s lips. Peter latches on and nurses again. “I swear I’m trying okay? I don’t have any of this figured out yet, but I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes flutter for a moment, then they’re falling shut. He continues to nurse from the bottle until he’s had enough and lets the nipple slip from his lips. Tony takes the bottle and places it to the side. He knows what comes next and he hates that he has to disturb his son. Peter doesn’t fight while he’s burped, keeping his eyes closed while Tony gently pats his back.</p><p>“Just don’t spit up on me okay?”</p><p>The burp Peter releases is bigger than Tony expected and he can’t help the small giggle he makes in reaction to it.</p><p>“You sure you’re not Clint’s kid?” Tony jokes, only to grimace at his own joke. “I take that back. Don’t tell Papa I said that okay?”</p><p>Peter is laid back in the bassinet and drifting to sleep. Tony decides to do the same, knowing his son will be up in a few hours to do this all over again. Only sleep never comes. He lies awake, eyes transfixed on his son’s sleeping form. He still hasn’t fully comprehended the fact that he was a father.</p><p>Becoming a dad was the last thing Tony ever expected. Sure he thought about it a few times, but that idea of starting a family was squashed the day he and Steve broke up. He never told Steve that he had pictured one day having children with him. It was too big of an idea to throw at Steve, especially when it was just a fantasy.</p><p>They didn’t work. They barely managed to create a friendship and the romantic relationship they decided to try crumbled. Tony should’ve known it was a bad idea from the start. They weren’t capable of loving each other. They fought more than anything. At least, that used to be the case.</p><p>Ever since Peter’s birth, something shifted between them. They hadn’t fought once since they learned about their son. Even when they should be during those sleepless nights. Instead they’ve managed to work together. They’ve even grown a little closer.</p><p>Tony is still hesitant to jump back into a relationship with Steve. Using their son wasn’t a good enough excuse. There’s a part of him that’s worried about starting up their relationship. The fighting was an issue, but really Tony was worried about himself. He knew how much of a handful he could be, and though Steve could handle a lot, maybe one day, Steve wouldn’t be able to handle him anymore.</p><p>They would’ve walked away from each other anyway. Tony just decided to beat Steve to it.</p><p>The rest of the night goes exactly like Tony expected. Peter is up every few hours demanding food, cuddles, or a new diaper. Though Tony enjoyed their cuddling sessions more than the smelly diapers, he had made a promise to both Steve and himself that he would be the best father he could possibly be. He wanted to be hands on and do all the dirty work. It was part of the job description.</p><p>Tony doesn’t want to say it gets easier-he still struggles with his son on occasions-but he eventually understands more of what his son wants. Tony becomes so proud of his ability to care for his son that he no longer hides behind the walls of his penthouse. He takes Peter out, showing him around the compound.</p><p>Their last stop is the communal living area. It’s a place Peter’s visited before, but another visit wouldn’t hurt. It was most likely going to be a spot Peter was going to spend a lot of his time in down the road. This is where the team gathered; it was their family space. Peter was part of their family now.</p><p>Peter is fussy the moment Tony takes him out of the stroller. He’s searching for food, showing the signs Tony has come to recognize. It’s difficult to hold Peter securely in one arm while trying to get a bottle from the diaper bag. Tony huffs. He should’ve left Peter in the stroller before attempting to retrieve the bottle.</p><p>He’s still learning. No such thing as a perfect parent, remember?</p><p>“Need help?” Comes a familiar voice. Tony turns toward the voice, thanking his lucky stars it’s Natasha who’s walked in on him like this. They could tease each other every now and then, but a lot of the time she was ready to step in and help. Especially now when it came to her nephew.</p><p>“I uh almost got it...I think.” Tony knows for a fact that he's failing miserably. Peter is growing more irritable, his face turning red from how uncomfortable he is. Tony sighs. “Okay. I need some help.”</p><p>“Some?” Natasha smirks, coming over to assist. Tony ignores the teasing. She takes Peter into her arms, the smirk on her face instantly replaced with a smile. “Hello there. Shh it’s okay.”</p><p>Tony is left to watch completely dumbstruck with how quick Natasha is able to calm down his fussy son. He thought he was good at calming Peter, but now he was learning he had some serious competition.</p><p>“You know he only likes you for your um…” Tony pauses, frowning at his instability to form a proper snarky remark. Natasha chooses to ignore him and instead focuses on cooing over her nephew. “Never mind. Thanks for the help.”</p><p>Natasha nods. “I love this little guy. I’d do anything for him.”</p><p>“Yeah? So when you say anything…”</p><p>Natasha peers up at him, eyes narrowing slightly. “Diapers are your thing.”</p><p>“Right. Got it.”</p><p>Tony digs the bottle out of the bag and hands it over to Natasha. She doesn’t complain about feeding him. The smile on her face proves she’s more than happy to spend some time with her nephew. She moves to the couch, carefully lowering herself down. Tony takes the spot next to her, letting out a heavy sigh and tipping his head over the back of the couch.</p><p>“Don’t fall asleep. You didn’t ask me to babysit.”</p><p>“Not sleeping,” Tony says and he lifts his head. “Although a nap sounds pretty good right about now.”</p><p>“I’m surprised. You never sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I have a kid now and he just loves keeping me up. Huh, Kiddo? You like keeping Daddy awake all night?” Tony coos, reaching out to tickle Peter’s sock covered foot. Peter squirms from the touch.</p><p>“Can I be honest?”</p><p>“Aren’t you always?”</p><p>Natasha rolls her eyes. “How come you and Steve-”</p><p>Tony groans.</p><p>“What? I’m just wondering-”</p><p>“You’re wondering why we’re not together even though we have a kid. Am I right? I’m right, I know I am. I don’t know. It’s complicated.”</p><p>“I think you’re making it complicated. And Steve. I know how stubborn he can be.”</p><p>“Great. I’m glad you figured out the reason for our separation. We’re fine. We don’t need to be together to raise a kid. Plenty of people do it this way.”</p><p>“True. But are those people still in love with each other?”</p><p>“Ah!” Tony holds up a finger to silence her. “I’m gonna stop you right there. We’re not in love. Maybe we were once but...that was a long time ago. We’re just friends.”</p><p>“That have a baby?”</p><p>“That have a baby.”</p><p>Natasha doesn’t seem too convinced, not that Tony was expecting her to be. There were days when he wasn’t convinced with his own words either.</p><p>“So where is Steve?” Tony decides to ask, though a part of him regrets bringing Steve up. Natasha will only ask more questions Tony doesn’t want to answer.</p><p>“Out on a run with Sam and Bucky,” Natasha answers.</p><p>“Right. I guess that makes sense. He’s been a little-”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to-”</p><p>“I know he’s struggling. You don’t have to say it.”</p><p>“You know he’s-okay, glad it’s not just me that sees it. But he’s fine, right? I don’t need to worry?”</p><p>“Why? Do you think you need to worry?”</p><p>“No. I mean...no. He’s just...adjusting. And believe me I get it. I’m trying to figure this out too.”</p><p>“Then maybe you two should talk?”</p><p>Before Tony can even respond to the question, it’s being answered for him when Steve enters the room with Sam and Bucky trailing behind him.</p><p>“What do you know?” Natasha smirks. “Right on time.”</p><p>Tony frowns.</p><p>“Right on time for what?” Steve questions, a look of confusion forming over his face. It’s gone in an instant at the sight of his son. “Hey, Petey.” He smiles brightly for a moment, then his face shifts again, this time a look of concern crossing his features. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony answers. The last thing he needs is for Steve to believe he’s unable to care for their son. He still had five more days left with him before they were switching again. “We did a tour of the facility and then came here for lunch.”</p><p>“He needed help,” Natasha adds.</p><p>“Really? You’re gonna drag me like that? I didn’t need help-”</p><p>“He struggled.”</p><p>Steve smiles and comes over to take Peter into his arms. Tony doesn’t mean to do it, but it’s difficult not to stare. There was something about seeing Steve after one of his runs. Maybe it was because it was one of the few times Tony's able to witness Steve laid back and relaxed. Running has always been a way for Steve to clear his mind, forget all his worries. Or maybe it was because of the tight shirt Steve always had to wear, or the look of his flushed, sweaty appearance. Whatever the reason, Tony liked it.</p><p>He tries to remind himself that checking out Steve, his friend, was not allowed. That inner voice-it oddly sounds like Natasha-mocks him, accuses him for still having feelings for Steve. Tony doesn’t listen. He didn’t have feelings for Steve anymore.</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>At the sound of his name, Tony is snapping himself out of it and glancing up, finding Steve staring at him, that confused look back on his face. How many times did he say his name?</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“How did he do last night?” Steve asks, glancing down at Peter for a moment when he squirms, then his eyes are back on Tony’s.</p><p>“Good. I mean he cried a bit and then I might have cried. Honestly, it wasn’t too bad.”</p><p>“Okay. I don’t mind coming over if-”</p><p>“Nope. I can handle it. This is your week off.”</p><p>“Maybe you two should move in together?” Sam pipes up from his spot in the kitchen. “Save us all the headache.”</p><p>“Nah,” Steve decides, though the look in his eyes says something totally different. “This works. This is fine.”</p><p>Tony doesn’t buy it. Maybe Natasha was right. Maybe they did need to talk.</p><p>Talking with Steve was something Tony had anticipated for later, but of course he wasn’t that lucky. Steve had insisted he walk Tony back to his penthouse. His reason was to say goodbye to Peter, but Tony knew there was more to it.</p><p>“He’s asleep,” Steve says, coming down the stairs. He had helped put Peter down for a nap. Tony expects him to leave now, only to find that Steve lingers awkwardly in the living room.</p><p>“You can sit down.” Tony makes a gesture toward the empty spot beside him. Now that Peter was asleep, it’s tempting to get a little shut eye himself.</p><p>“I should probably go.”</p><p>“Come on. I know you want to tell me something. Just say it.”</p><p>Steve sighs and takes the offered seat. He doesn’t sit very close, making sure to keep some distance between them. It hurt. Just the other night he was curling up beside Tony.</p><p>“I...I want to apologize for what I said. I didn’t mean to make things uncomfortable.”</p><p>Tony frowns, wracking his brain for the words Steve regrets saying. He comes back empty handed. “Wait. What did you say that-”</p><p>“When...when I said I missed you. I-Tony, I didn’t mean it. I mean, I did but...I’m sorry. I know we’re just friends.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>This time Steve looks up at him. “We are just friends, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. I mean, I know I haven’t been the greatest friend. Ignoring you for the past few months was just...it was just me trying to figure out how to move on. It’s stupid, I know. I guess I thought if I pushed you away it would make getting over you easier.”</p><p>“Did it?”</p><p>“No.” Tony sighs. There was no point in trying to lie anymore. He did still have some lingering feelings for Steve. “I guess you’re pretty hard to forget. It also doesn’t help that we have a baby now. Kinda makes things harder.”</p><p>“Yeah. I thought we could break up and everything would be okay. But I was wrong. I missed you during our time apart. I still do, Tony. I’m sorry. I’m trying to move on.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>Steve swallows hard and wrings his hands together. “I can’t. I see you with Peter and I wish-God, I wish we could be a family.”</p><p>“We are a family.”</p><p>“We’re broken. Tony, look at us. He’s here with you one week and then with me the next. That’s not what I envisioned.”</p><p>“You pictured a family with me?”</p><p>“Sometimes, yeah. It wasn’t supposed to really happen, but I’m glad it did. I wondered if Peter was for a reason and...yeah I think he is. We were falling apart before him and now-”</p><p>“Steve-”</p><p>“-we’re close. Probably the closest we’ve ever been. We’ve actually been better than ever and-”</p><p>“Wait.” Tony reaches out to take Steve’s hands. He holds them tightly, forcing Steve to stop wringing them so anxiously. “Wait. I know we’ve been good right now, but that’s now. What about later? What if I-what if we can’t keep this up? I don’t want to hurt you or Pete. I don’t.”</p><p>“Tony, you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I already have, haven’t I? I left. I broke up with you. I just think this, right now, is better.”</p><p>Steve scoffs and slips his hands free. “Better? Sure. This is better. This is better for who, Tony? Our son? Me? No, it’s better for you.”</p><p>Steve rises to his feet and Tony sighs. “Wait, don’t go. Steve-”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re so afraid of, but figure out how to deal with it,” Steve says, then he’s slamming the door on his way out.</p><hr/><p>They barely speak after their fight. Steve calls to check in on Peter, but other than that he doesn’t have anything to say to Tony. He comes by sometimes, but it’s to never talk and work things out. Tony gets it. It was his fault they were fighting again. So much for being closer.</p><p>It’s not until his last day with Peter does Tony decide to be the bigger person and fix the issue. Steve is cold when he answers the door, but he surprises Tony by allowing him in. Tony was sure Steve would’ve taken their son and slammed the door in his face.</p><p>“I think everything is in the bag,” Tony says lamely. “If I forgot something then-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. You might have to take him earlier than we scheduled. I’m needed for an assignment.”</p><p>“Oh.” Tony frowns. This was the first time he’s hearing this. “I didn’t know you were still going to go back out there.”</p><p>“Is that a problem?”</p><p>“No. I guess I thought because we have a baby now that you’d consider-”</p><p>“What? Hanging up the shield? You gonna hang up the suit?”</p><p>Tony remains silent.</p><p>“Anyway, Nick needs me out sometime this week. I’ll let you know when.”</p><p>“I’ll go.” The words leave Tony’s mouth before he can stop them.</p><p>Steve shakes his head. “This is my mission.”</p><p>“You just had a baby. He can’t send you out-”</p><p>“I already had this conversation with him. I don’t need one with you.”</p><p>“Just let me go. Let me make it up to you. I should’ve gone on that last one. Maybe things would have turned out differently had I gone.”</p><p>“Tony-”</p><p>“Come on. You really want to cut your week with Pete short over some mission?”</p><p>“No,” Steve sighs. “Fine. I’ll let Nick know things have changed.”</p><p>Tony nods. They fall into an uncomfortable silence. Leaving would save them both from the awkwardness, but Tony can’t bring himself to leave.</p><p>“We’re okay, right?” He asks. “I know the other day we kind of-”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Steve responds.</p><p>Tony’s heart sinks. He didn’t say they were okay.</p><p>“Okay. I better go. Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>Steve doesn’t ask him to stay like he normally does. Maybe they weren’t okay after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear I was gonna have them kiss but then this happened and well...yeah, I'm not surprised. Maybe the next chapter there can be a stony kiss? Yes? Yes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going on a mission is the last thing Tony wants to do. His son is almost three weeks now and Tony hates the idea of having to leave him and Steve behind.</p><p>They were supposed to be taking care of their son together, and though that plan had been working out initially, Tony’s honestly not sure how it was going to work now after their recent argument. Tony was willing to take the blame for the fight. He had been the one to upset Steve.</p><p>But even if his words weren't what Steve wanted to hear, Tony still stood by them. He was still hesitant to be in a romantic relationship with Steve. They had their moments when everything between them was good. But the bad days they had were too much.</p><p>No couple was perfect. Tony knew this, but he couldn’t imagine trying again for the sake of their son just for them to fall apart and have Peter stuck in the middle. That wasn’t fair to him.</p><p>That inner voice wiggles it’s way back in, reminding Tony of the feelings he still has for Steve. They have grown closer since the birth of their son and have managed to put aside their feelings about the breakup to team up and care for their son. But now they were back to the way things used to be.</p><p>The team is ready and beginning to load the jet. Tony lingers behind, that sense of hesitation clouding his decision to leave. FRIDAY has already alerted Tony that his teammates were waiting for him.</p><p>Tony takes longer than he needs to when it comes to saying goodbye to his son. Peter is alert, staring up at him with the eyes Tony can’t get enough of. If all goes well-he’s crossing his fingers that it does-he’d be back tomorrow and able to spend more time with Peter.</p><p>If he could have it his way, he wouldn’t participate in anymore missions. His son was his main priority now. The missions, being Iron man. None of it mattered anymore. Peter came first.</p><p>“Be good for Papa okay? Of course you will,” Tony smiles.</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Steve assures. He shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, arms crossing over his chest. “You better go.”</p><p>Tony sighs and gives his son a kiss on the head. “You know we should talk-”</p><p>“You have a mission.”</p><p>“After the mission. We can’t keep doing this.”</p><p>“Tony-”</p><p>“Please? Let’s talk. We need to.”</p><p>Steve eventually agrees. “Okay.”</p><p>It may not seem like a lot, but Steve’s agreement for them to talk is a big deal. In the past, talking was one of things they failed to get right. They had tried, but somehow their conversations always shifted and turned into a fight. Battling it out with each other was easier.</p><p>Another alert from Friday comes through.</p><p>“You better go,” Steve says, stepping forward to take their son. Tony releases a heavy sigh and passes Peter into Steve’s arms.</p><p>“I’ll be here tomorrow so…” Tony trails off.</p><p>“Yeah. Good luck.”</p><p>“You too. I mean with…” Tony makes a gesture toward Peter. It’s awkward between them and he can’t help but feel like he’s making it worse. It never used to be this way. If one of them was leaving for a mission, the other was always there to wish them luck and make time for a goodbye kiss. Even before they dated, a friendly pat on the back or a hug was still exchanged. Now there’s none of that.</p><p>Tony turns away and heads toward the jet.</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?” Natasha asks while they strap themselves in their seats and prepare for take off.</p><p>“Nothing to talk about,” Tony replies.</p><p>Natasha eyes him closely but doesn’t push.</p><p>Tony tries to force the conversation with Steve out of his head. He needs to focus on the mission and coming home. Steve was a distraction that Tony didn’t need right now. But not thinking about Steve was easier said than done. Steve was all he could think about.</p><hr/><p>Steve doesn’t even wait to watch the jet take off. He usually stayed behind until the jet could no longer be seen, but as soon as it’s lifting off the ground, he turns around and takes Peter back inside.</p><p>It’s tempting to return back to his apartment and spend the rest of the day locked in there, but being away from his friends is the last thing he needs. There were still times when Peter would grow fussy and refuse to calm down despite Steve’s best efforts. It was getting better, but it wasn’t just his upset baby that Steve was worried about.</p><p>He was struggling with himself.</p><p>Though he was coming around and grasping the idea of parenthood, he still had those moments of doubting both himself and his abilities. Nothing was the same since Peter was born. Steve’s life had been turned upside down. He had a new baby to care for and his relationship with Tony appeared more problematic than ever. It was like they had taken one step forward and then twenty back. Any ounce of a relationship they had left was crumbling away.</p><p>Steve was ready to take the blame. They had been doing well with their son until Steve ruined it. He never should have revealed to Tony how he still felt. None of his feelings mattered. Tony wasn’t going to reciprocate them, he had already made that clear.</p><p>They were better off friends. At least, that’s what Steve wanted to believe. But even a friendship was becoming difficult to manage. They had to make it work somehow. If not for themselves, then for their son.</p><p>They’d talk later, and hopefully, they actually do it this time. Steve takes Peter into the communal living area, carefully lowering himself down on one of the empty sofas and cradling Peter in his arms. Peter doesn’t fuss, instead he keeps his gaze trained on Steve’s face, dark eyes roaming over the features he’s come to recognize.</p><p>“Hi.” Steve smiles down at his son, his heart bursting with joy. His son was absolutely perfect. He meant everything to him. “Daddy will be home tomorrow okay? It’s just you and me tonight. We’ll be okay, right?”</p><p>“You know he’s not gonna respond.” Comes a familiar voice. Steve glances up, his face lighting up when he finds his best friend entering the room.</p><p>“I know. I like talking to him anyway. All of the books say communication is good.”</p><p>Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. He comes over, making himself comfortable on the cushion beside Steve. “You and your books.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to figure this out. I have no idea what I’m doing.” Steve frowns.</p><p>“You’ll figure it out. I think you’re doing great so far.”</p><p>“Thanks, Buck. I'm surprised you're here. I thought you’d be going.”</p><p>“I was but Nat beat me to it. Besides, I’d rather stay back and keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“I thought you said I was doing great?”</p><p>“I meant...look, ever since you and Tony broke up-”</p><p>Steve groans. “Buck-”</p><p>“Just hear me out,” Bucky insists. “It hasn’t just been me noticing how different you’ve been. I know the new baby has been an adjustment but how you feel about Tony-”</p><p>“I don’t feel anything-”</p><p>“You do. Come on, Stevie I can see it. Everyone can. I just think maybe you and him should talk.”</p><p>Steve scoffs and peers down at his son when Peter squirms. He calms him down again, running his finger soothingly along his face. “We tried,” Steve says. “It didn’t work. It never works.”</p><p>“Try again. Since when are you giving up? I know you guys ended things but maybe one more shot wouldn’t hurt. Especially now that you have this little guy.” Bucky reaches over to mimic Steve and strokes the side of Peter’s face.</p><p>“Yeah. We’ll talk when he gets back.”</p><p>Not much is said about Tony after that. The comfortable silence that falls between them doesn’t last long, and soon Peter’s cries of distress fill the once quiet space. Steve is quick to try and calm his son down, only for his attempts to fail.</p><p>“Let me try.” Bucky stretches out his arms and Steve passes Peter to him. Peter is not having any of it and continues to fuss, tears streaming down his cheeks and face turning red. Steve winces when the sounds Peter makes get louder. “Hey, Shh it’s okay,” Bucky soothes. “You’re okay, right? I don’t know what you’re crying for.”</p><p>Peter opens his eyes, fresh tears spilling from them and sets them on Bucky’s face. He frowns at the unfamiliar features.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. I’m the cool uncle. Don’t listen to whatever Sam says. And I think I’m the coolest godfather too…” Bucky trails off, sending a glance Steve’s way to confirm.</p><p>Steve chuckles. “You and Sam are both his godfathers.”</p><p>“Damn. You sure you don’t want just me? I think the kid votes yes.”</p><p>Peter is calmer now, the tears in his eyes drying up and the frown on his face disappearing. Bucky smiles, feeling proud of himself for getting his nephew calm.</p><p>“There ya go, punk. I’m not so bad. And you’re not so bad yourself. Even if you do smell pretty bad.”</p><p>Steve grimaces and offers to take his son back. Bucky gives Peter a kiss on his head before handing him back to Steve.</p><p>“I better get him cleaned up. Thank you for...everything.”</p><p>Bucky waves Steve off. “Don’t mention it. I love that little guy. And seriously, talk to Tony. Trust me on this one.”</p><p>Steve nods. “Okay.”</p><hr/><p>It’s late when Steve is jolted awake. He lets out a groan from being disturbed from the decent night of sleep he’s gotten in a while. Peter hadn’t fussed like he usually does and their night together was a lot calmer than what they have been. Steve rolls over onto his back and listens, ears straining for the familiar sound of Peter’s cries. But no sound comes through the baby monitor.</p><p>It’s not until FRIDAY’s voice fill the room does Steve know why he’s awake.</p><p>“Captain Rogers,” she addresses him like she always does, only this time her tone seems off.</p><p>Steve mumbles out a response. “Yes?”</p><p>“You’re needed down in the medbay.”</p><p>At those words, Steve’s eyes are shooting open and he sits up. “Why? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Mr. Stark-”</p><p>Steve doesn’t even wait for her to finish and he jumps out of bed, cursing to himself when he trips over one of his shoes. He fumbles through the dark, searching blindly for his other shoe. FRIDAY assists by turning on the bedroom light.</p><p>“Thanks.” Steve hastily grabs his shoes and rushes out of the room, slipping them on awkwardly as he moves.</p><p>Peter is sleeping peacefully when Steve enters the nursery. He hates that he has to disturb him from their first good night together.</p><p>“Petey,” Steve soothes, reaching into the crib to take his son into his arms. Peter reacts to the touch with a whimper, his eyes opening for a moment before squeezing shut and his bottom lip jutting out. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Peter relaxes and he opens his eyes again. He doesn’t voice his complaints and remains silent while Steve gets him ready to head down to the medbay.</p><p>Steve’s heart is thumping so hard against his chest he expects it to burst right through. Peter is luckily fast asleep, the swaying of the car seat lulling him back to sleep. Different scenarios play through Steve’s mind, each one worse than the other. He doesn’t want to jump ahead of himself and fear the worst, but he can’t help but worry. FRIDAY’s alert was worrisome.</p><p>The elevator doors open and Steve steps out, walking briskly through the corridor toward the medical wing. He spots Natasha first, relief washing over him when he finds her alright. Her hair is disheveled and there are a few scratches and bruises on her face, but nothing she hasn’t endured before.</p><p>“What happened?” Steve gets straight to it. He needs answers. “Where’s Tony?”</p><p>“He’s being looked over now,” Natasha says, gesturing toward the room on her right. It’s tempting to rush through the door to find out for himself, but it’s like she can read his mind and she stops him from following through. “Wait. Let me take the baby.”</p><p>Steve glances down at the car seat still firmly gripped in his hand. “Right. Thanks.”</p><p>Natasha nods and takes the car seat. She takes a seat in one of the empty chairs outside of the room and sets the car seat down near her feet. Steve stays near the door, contemplating if he should barge in or wait.</p><p>“Sit down,” Natasha suggests, patting the empty chair beside her.</p><p>“Should I-” Steve makes a gesture toward the door.</p><p>“They’ll let us know. Sit down.”</p><p>Knowing better than to argue, Steve gives up and takes the offered seat. With a heavy sigh he leans forward and claps his hands together. “What happened?” He asks.</p><p>“We were a little outnumbered,” Natasha says.</p><p>“I should’ve been there or Bucky-”</p><p>“Stop. He beat himself up already and I don’t want you to do the same.”</p><p>“Buck’s here? Where?” Steve glances around the space for his friend.</p><p>“With Sam. Tony wasn’t the only one who took a few hits. Sam’s okay, though.”</p><p>“And Tony?”</p><p>Steve worried and cared about all of his teammates, but he couldn’t help but care a little more when it came to Tony. Tony was more than just another member of the team. He considered them friends, but most importantly Tony was the father of his baby. He was the person Steve couldn’t imagine living without. He loved him deeply.</p><p>“I wasn’t there when it happened. The explosion came out of nowhere; caught everyone off guard. Sam found Tony first-”</p><p>“Oh my God.” Steve lets out a shaky breath and hunches forward again.</p><p>“Hey,” Natasha reaches for Steve’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “He’s okay. How many times has he been hit and he walks it off?”</p><p>“I know. It’s just-it’s different now. He’s-and Pete…”</p><p>“He’ll be okay.”</p><p>“If he doesn’t-Nat, I don’t know what I’ll do. I still-”</p><p>“Love him?”</p><p>Steve nods his head. There was no point in trying to deny the feelings he still had for Tony. Everyone could clearly see how he felt. Tony saw it too but unlike everyone else, he chose to ignore it. It hurt knowing that Tony was hesitant to reciprocate those feelings, but despite that, Steve couldn’t stop loving Tony. He probably never will.</p><p>The time appears to be passing slowly. Every second that goes by only drives Steve near insanity. All he wants to do is be by Tony’s side.</p><p>Finally the door is opening up and Steve is jumping out of his chair. He speaks to the doctor, only picking up a few words. It’s difficult to focus when all he can think about is Tony. The moment he’s granted permission, he’s ready to rush through the door, only to pause and send a glance Natasha’s way.</p><p>“Go,” she says. “I can handle Peter.”</p><p>When Steve enters the room, he finds Tony lying in the bed, hooked up to a machine, and upon closer inspection, his face is decorated in black and blue bruises.</p><p>Steve steps further into the room and lowers himself down in the chair beside Tony’s bed. He reaches out for Tony’s hand and takes it in his own. Tony doesn’t stir when Steve soothingly rubs Tony’s bruised knuckles with his thumb.</p><p>“You should’ve let me go,” Steve whispers. He continues to smooth his thumb over Tony’s hand, hoping the contact would be enough to coax Tony awake. There’s no response, but that doesn’t stop Steve from gently squeezing his hand. He gasps softly when Tony squeezes back.</p><p>“That would’ve been stupid,” Tony says, his voice rough. He squeezes Steve’s hand again and shifts, grunting when he tries to sit up. “I’m fine,” he waves Steve off.</p><p>“You’re not. Tony, you’re hurt.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal.” Tony grunts again and pulls the blanket back to inspect the bandages wrapped around his side. He gingerly runs his fingers over the wrappings, frowning at the reddish brown stain. When he glances up he finds Steve looking at him. “I’m fine. This is just...it’s fine.”</p><p>“It’s not. I never should’ve let you go. It was my mission and-”</p><p>“No,” Tony shakes his head. “I needed to go. I couldn’t imagine sending you into that mess and you coming back like this or worse. Not when Pete needs you the most.”</p><p>“He needs you too.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Steve sighs and takes Tony’s hand again. “I was so scared. When Nat told me-Tony, I didn’t know what to do. I thought you were…”</p><p>Tears have gathered in Steve’s eyes now and despite his best efforts to keep them from falling, he can’t hold them back and they roll freely down his face. He tries to pull his hand away to wipe at them, but Tony brings his hand back.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry I had been so careless. But you don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine,” Tony assures.</p><p>“What if you hadn’t been this lucky? If I lost you I don’t know what I would do. I can’t-Tony, I can’t lose you. I…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Steve sighs again and hangs his head. “You don’t feel the same and-”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Steve’s head snaps up. “What?”</p><p>“I do,” Tony repeats. “I thought I could pretend that what I was feeling for you didn’t exist, but I can’t deny it anymore. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I was an idiot and I’m sorry. I should’ve been honest with you up front.”</p><p>“I’m sorry too. I guess we don’t know how to talk to each other.”</p><p>Tony smiles. “We never could. But maybe we can give it another shot. Talking. We gotta talk and work this out, Steve.”</p><p>Steve nods. “Yeah. How are you feeling? Any pain?”</p><p>“Nah. I’ve been through worse. How’s Pete? Didn’t give you a hard time did he? We made a deal.”</p><p>“He’s good. He’s with Nat outside. I was really worried. For a second I thought I lost you.”</p><p>“Me? Come on, Cap I’m not going anywhere. I told you that remember?”</p><p>“You did. I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“Me, too.” Tony tries to sit up again, only to wince and slouch back down. “Maybe I’ll take a break.”</p><p>“You deserve one. I’ll be here,” Steve says.</p><p>“You know I kinda blame you for this.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“You didn’t say goodbye before I left.”</p><p>“I did-”</p><p>“Not how you always do. I didn’t get a hug-”</p><p>“I thought we weren’t-”</p><p>“-or even a kiss-”</p><p>“A kiss?”</p><p>“Yep. You jinxed this whole thing. The mission was set up to fail from the start.”</p><p>Steve rises to his feet and leans over Tony, ducking his head down until their lips are meeting. Tony’s lips are rough and chapped, but Steve can’t bring himself to care. He hasn’t kissed these lips in a long time.</p><p>He pulls away and lets his lips hover over Tony’s. It’s tempting to kiss him again, but he holds back. He kisses Tony on the cheek instead and pulls back.</p><p>Steve sits back down and takes Tony's hand again. “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally got around to updating this one! I swear I haven’t forgotten about it! Also sorry that it’s not the greatest 😞 Hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was healing nicely from the latest mission, but Steve still refused to leave his side. He promised he would be there to take care of Tony. It was a struggle at first to juggle his care and their son’s, but they found a way to make it work.</p><p>Steve and Peter moved into Tony’s private quarters while Tony recovered. The room Tony had been working on for Peter was now complete; Steve helped finish it while Tony rested. The last thing he wanted was Tony getting out of bed and hurting himself again.</p><p>Peter seemed to like his new room. He sleeps peacefully in the crib and rarely fusses through the night anymore. Steve’s not about to get his hopes up; he’s still expecting to be woken up every few hours in the middle of the night.</p><p>Steve has just managed to get Peter bathed and ready for bed. He’s sitting in the rocking chair, quietly nursing Peter. He smiles down at his son, gently stroking the side of his face.</p><p>“You’re comfortable here, huh?” Steve says softly and Peter peers up at the familiar sound of his voice. “Maybe we can stay with daddy a little longer, hm? Sound good?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Comes a familiar voice and Steve snaps his head up, finding Tony lingering in the doorway. Steve frowns at him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be up. What happened to taking it easy?”</p><p>“I am. I just wanted to make sure my two favorite boys were okay.”</p><p>Steve huffs out a small laugh. “Favorite boys, huh?”</p><p>Tony grins and steps further into the room. “Always. How is he?” He asks, coming over to get a better look at their son. Peter pulls away from Steve when he senses his other father and sets his gaze on Tony.</p><p>“He likes being here,” Steve says. He doesn’t say it out loud, but he enjoys being in Tony’s home. They were together with their son. They felt like a real family.</p><p>“I like him being here, too. Actually...I like both of you being here. It’s...nice.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s a shame we have to go once you’re healed…”</p><p>They hadn’t had a chance to sit down and talk about their relationship and what was next for them. It was difficult to find the time when both Peter and Tony required round the clock care.</p><p>“Maybe not,” Tony says. Their eyes meet and for a moment a single thought crosses their mind: would they talk now?</p><p>It’s Tony who takes initiative.</p><p>“When you’re done with him maybe we can…”</p><p>Steve nods, understanding what Tony was getting at. “Yeah,” he says and he glances down at Peter. “He’s almost done.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll be...well...you know where I’ll be.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Tony nods and leans down to kiss Peter on the head, then he turns and leaves. Steve finishes up with Peter, burps him and makes sure he is comfortable before putting him down for the night. He takes a moment to prepare himself before entering Tony’s room.</p><p>Tony isn’t in bed yet and Steve frowns when he finds him sitting on the edge and playing on his Stark pad.</p><p>“You need to rest,” Steve reminds him and he steps into the room. Tony peers up at him and sighs. “I mean it. How do you expect to get better?”</p><p>“I’m feeling a lot better now that you’re here. Trust me,” Tony smiles.</p><p>Steve smiles back. Then it’s faltering. This was it. They were finally going to talk.</p><p>“So,” Steve starts and he moves closer until he’s near Tony. He takes a seat beside him. “I guess we should…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony nods and sets the tablet to the side. “We should.”</p><p>“We usually struggle with this part.”</p><p>“Yep. It always turns into a fight.”</p><p>“But we can do this, right? Like adults?”</p><p>Tony chuckles. “Yeah, like adults. And I promise I won’t say anything stupid.”</p><p>“Okay.” Steve nods.</p><p>Then silence.</p><p>It’s awkward between them. Neither one of them knew how to start the conversation that was overdue. This talk should’ve happened after their son was born-no, before their son. Ever since they split up their relationship had changed. It was Peter who brought them closer, but more needed to be done. It was their turn now to make things right.</p><p>Steve decides to take the plunge and go first.</p><p>“Tony,” he starts and Tony glances up at him. It’s easy to get lost in his dark eyes. Steve’s lost count of how many times he enjoyed just staring into them. They brought him comfort. They made him feel home.</p><p>Steve forces himself to look away, deciding it was safer to glance down at his lap instead. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and screw up this opportunity. He wants to make things work with Tony. He loves him.</p><p>He takes a deep breath to calm himself, eyes squeezing shut when he says those three words. “I love you.”</p><p>Panic ensues. He shouldn’t have come off so strong. Tony had claimed he felt the same way but maybe he meant something else. Maybe they weren’t on the same page. Steve’s ruined it.</p><p>Before he can even think of something to cover up his mistake, Tony is reaching out and cupping his face, forcing him to turn and meet the eyes he can’t get enough of.</p><p>“I know,” Tony says and Steve’s shoulders sag in disappointment. He knew it.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I never should’ve-I don’t know why I thought-”</p><p>Then Tony’s kissing him, soft and slow. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat. He had not been expecting this. The kiss doesn’t last very long and Tony is pulling away. He keeps a hand on Steve’s cheek, softly running his thumb over the area.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Tony confesses. “Do you know how hard it is not to love you? I thought I could move on but I can’t.”</p><p>“I can’t either. And then we had a baby and...Tony, maybe we never should’ve…”</p><p>“Yeah. I know we’re not the perfect couple-”</p><p>“Those don’t exist. We’ll never be perfect, but I know we can be happy. Look how different things have been since Peter-” Steve stops himself when he notices a shadow cross over Tony’s face. “Tony-”</p><p>Tony sighs and pulls away. “That’s just it. Peter is the reason why we got closer. What if down the road...something shifts and we’re back to the way things used to be?”</p><p>“We’ll figure out how to get past it.”</p><p>“But what if I’m the issue? You know how difficult I can be.”</p><p>“I’m not an easy person to get along with either. Not all of this is your fault. I want to make this work, Tony, and not just because of our son. He shouldn’t be the only reason why we get back together. In the long run it won’t be good for anyone.”</p><p>“So what do we do? I don’t want to lose you again.” Tony takes Steve’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Baby steps. I think we can manage that. We don’t have to start over. We just need to take it slow,” Steve says.</p><p>“Yeah. I think we’re capable of that, right? I know how stubborn you can be.”</p><p>“I’m not the only one.”</p><p>Tony sighs and glances down at their hands. He smooths his thumb over Steve’s fingers, making sure to go over Steve’s ring finger a few times when a thought crosses his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking about marriage when they just agreed to taking their relationship slow, but he can’t help but picture a ring on Steve’s finger. Maybe they’d move away, settle down somewhere quiet and enjoy their new domestic life.</p><p>He doesn’t bring it up to Steve. But he packs it away for later.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Steve asks. He knows Tony too well; they both knew more about the other than anyone else ever could. “Talk to me.”</p><p>“I’m just thinking…” Tony trails off, brows pinching together. He can’t tell Steve what he was really thinking. The last thing he wants to do is freak him out or come on too strong. Then another thought crosses his mind. “Move in with me.”</p><p>“Tony-”</p><p>“I know,” Tony takes both of Steve’s hands and gives them a reassuring squeeze. “I know I’m probably disregarding those baby steps but I want you here. With you and Pete I feel...it feels like we’re a family.”</p><p>“It’s a big step,” Steve says.</p><p>“We had a baby. I think that’s a bigger step.”</p><p>Steve chuckles. “You have a point. Are you sure, though? I don’t want you to get tired of us.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? I could never get tired of you two. I love having you here. It feels...right.”</p><p>“Yeah. And I’d hate to take Peter away from his new room.”</p><p>“Exactly! You’re not that cruel.”</p><p>Steve smiles. “Okay.”</p><p>That single word is enough to put a smile on Tony’s face. His eyes focus on Steve’s lips, the urge to kiss them again almost too strong to ignore.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Tony glances up just in time to find Steve nodding his head. Tony moves closer, leaning in until their lips brush together. The kiss is careful, not lasting more than a few seconds.</p><p>Steve chases after him when Tony pulls back, crashing their lips together again. He cups Tony’s face as he deepens the kiss. It’s been too long since they’ve done this.</p><p>Tony takes the lead, gently pushing Steve down onto the bed and hovering over him. He connects their lips again, slipping his tongue inside Steve’s mouth when Steve moans softly. Steve’s hands find their way into Tony’s hair, running his fingers through the locks and tugging softy.</p><p>They break apart, both panting.</p><p>“I guess makeup sex is off the table right?” Tony asks.</p><p>“Baby steps, Tony,” Steve reminds him and he leans up to kiss him softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope everyone is doing well and had a wonderful holiday! I had meant to post this earlier, but life got in the way. I'm off the next few days so I'm going to update this one again and hopefully finish it. These two need their happy ending!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The penthouse no longer resembled its past self. It was usually kept pretty tidy, mostly due to the fact that Tony practically lived in his lab. He had gotten better at returning to his home to eat, shower, maybe sleep if he felt the urge, but ever since he asked Steve to move in with him, the space was drastically changing.</p><p>The master bedroom now had a side dedicated to Steve and his belongings. His clothes are neatly put away in a drawer of Tony’s dresser, and a side of the large walk-in closet has a spot meant for him. His art supplies also get their own space; one of the extra rooms becomes Steve’s office/ art studio.</p><p>Seeing his space invaded with Steve’s belongings never gets old. Back when they had been dating, Steve left a toothbrush in case he stayed overnight, but that was the only item that proved he had been there at all. Now, the penthouse wasn’t just Tony’s home. It was theirs.</p><p>Steve was a clean and organized person; the military was responsible for that, and when it came to putting things away, Steve was on it. He was always working hard to keep the place clean, so it's a surprise when Tony walks in to find the living room littered with Peter’s items.</p><p>Tony begins picking up, then he goes in search of Steve and their son. It’s not difficult to find them. Steve is in the bathroom giving Peter a bath. The door is slightly ajar, and Tony pauses behind it, listening to Steve talk and coo to their son. He can’t help but smile.</p><p>“Daddy’s going to be home soon and you’re a mess, and this place is a mess. I don’t think daddy will mind but I do. You are a stinker, huh?”</p><p>Tony pushes the door open and leans against the frame. “Daddy doesn’t mind.”</p><p>Steve jumps slightly and turns his head over his shoulder. “I didn’t hear you come in. Sorry. I’m going to clean-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Tony waves a dismissive hand and steps into the bathroom. He makes himself comfortable on the closed lid of the toilet. “How is he?”</p><p>“Good. I had to clean him up because there was an incident after lunch.”</p><p>“Ah. That explains the mess.”</p><p>Steve winces and quickly wraps Peter in a towel to keep him warm. “I’m sorry, Tony. I know your space is-”</p><p>“Our space, sweetheart.” Tony corrects. “And I don’t care. Have you seen my lab? It’s not that great at the moment.”</p><p>“But I bet it doesn’t smell like milk and dirty diapers.”</p><p>Tony wrinkles his nose. “No. It probably smells worse.”</p><p>Steve chuckles. “I’m going to clean up. I promise.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Having kids is supposed to be messy, right?” Tony opens his arms and Steve carefully puts Peter in them. Tony smiles at his son and adjusts the towel. “Hey, kiddo. You get to hang out with me now. Papa is tired of you.”</p><p>Steve clicks his tongue. “Not of him...I’m just...I’m tired.”</p><p>“Let me take over. All I’ve done today is sit through another boring meeting. Waste of my time, really. I should’ve been here with you.”</p><p>“How’d that go by the way?” Steve asks and he begins draining the tub and cleaning up the mess he’s made during bath time. “Besides boring.”</p><p>Tony sighs. “Fine, I guess. I zoned out a few times. I couldn’t stop thinking about this really great guy.”</p><p>“Great guy, huh? Wanna tell me about him?”</p><p>“For starters he’s insanely hot. Tall, blond, and handsome.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s how that goes…”</p><p>“It does. And he’s got this great smile. He can be stubborn as hell, though.”</p><p>Steve frowns.</p><p>“But I love him anyway.”</p><p>“Love him? Sounds serious.”</p><p>“I think it is. Should I ask him out? Maybe tomorrow night, six o’clock?”</p><p>Steve smiles and leans down to peck Tony on the cheek. “It’s a date.”</p>
<hr/><p>Steve couldn’t even remember the last time he had gone on a date. It had been sometime during his relationship with Tony. They rarely went out in public, especially during the first few weeks of their relationship. The last thing they had needed was their pictures printed on all the news and gossip tabloids. Tony still made sure to take Steve out, even if that meant somewhere secluded or just staying in and enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>But that all seemed like such a long time ago. They had been broken up for months, and during that time, barely saw or said a single word to each other. The birth of their son changed all that, and Peter’s presence was working on them again. They were working things out, rekindling their love. And now they were going on a date.</p><p>Tony hadn’t said where they were going. Steve isn’t sure if he’s supposed to dress nice or if their outing would be more casual. It’s not just the lack of details that’s making Steve nervous. He’s not sure how this works anymore.</p><p>And he’s terrified of leaving his son alone for the first time.</p><p>Peter was a month old and the thought of leaving him behind, even for just a few hours, made Steve uneasy. It was one thing for him to be separated from his son for a week because he was with Tony, but Peter alone with someone else, that was a different story.</p><p>That wasn’t to say that Steve didn’t trust his friends with his son. They had been nothing but good to him since the day Peter came home. The little boy was spoiled and loved by everyone.</p><p>Steve gives up on deciding on an outfit and goes with a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. He slips on the black leather jacket Bucky had given him for Christmas and adjusts the front, giving himself a good look in the mirror.</p><p>The baby weight was slowly being shed; every chance he got he was working on his physique. It was difficult on some days to hit the gym or go for a run when he was caring for a newborn, but little by little he was getting his body back.</p><p>It was still an issue he had with himself. He used to only see himself as the skinny guy or the invincible Captain America. But that wasn’t who he really was. He was just Steve.</p><p>He had lost himself after Peter’s birth. He questioned every move he made, constantly doubting himself and his abilities to be anyone other than America’s hero. He was a father now. And that was his most important role.</p><p>He huffs at his appearance. Tony wouldn’t care about the little weight left over, he made sure to tell Steve everyday that he was beautiful. It was difficult to believe those words when Steve still battled with himself, but he was getting better.</p><p>He runs a bit of product through his hair, trying to style it like he normally has it. Lately his appearance was the last thing he cared about.</p><p>“Forget it,” he huffs with a shake of his head. “It’s not like we’re having sex tonight anyway.”</p><p>He gives himself one last look then shuts off the light and exits the bathroom. He finds Tony in the nursery dressing their son. Tony is already dressed, looking sharp and handsome in one of his suits. Steve suddenly feels underdressed, but before he can turn around and think about changing, Tony is pausing the peekaboo game with Peter to glance up at him.</p><p>“Hey.” Tony smiles. “We’re almost done.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Steve can’t help but smile back. “He isn’t fighting you, is he?”</p><p>“Nah. We got a little distracted but we’re good now. Right, kiddo?” Tony turns back to Peter and tickles him gently, getting a coo in response.</p><p>“Is Nat watching him?” Steve asks.</p><p>“Yeah. She doesn’t mind him staying for a couple of hours.”</p><p>“A couple of hours? Tony, isn’t that a little much? He’s still young and-”</p><p>“He’s fine,” Tony assures. “All he does is sleep and poop.”</p><p>“And smile. I swear he smiled at me the other day.”</p><p>“It was just gas, hon.” Tony teases. He chuckles when Steve frowns. “I’m kidding. He almost smiled for me. Maybe he just likes you better.”</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t say stuff like that. He loves you.” Steve comes over to offer reassurance. He places a hand over Tony’s shoulder and rubs the area soothingly. “You’re an amazing father. I know how much you love him.”</p><p>“I try. I do love this kid. I can’t imagine life without him. Guess it’s a good thing you got pregnant, huh?”</p><p>Steve huffs out a laugh. “Yeah I guess so.”</p><p>While Tony finishes dressing Peter, Steve gets a bag packed for him. He stuffs the diaper bag with items he’s sure his son was going to need. A couple hours may not seem like a lot of time, but anything could happen and Steve wanted to be prepared.</p><p>“He’s ready to go,” Tony announces and carefully lifts Peter off the changing table and cradles him in his arms. “Uh-oh. Papa’s going overboard, Petey,” Tony tells his son when he catches Steve stuffing the bag.</p><p>“Prepared, Tony,” Steve corrects. “I just want Nat to have everything he’s going to need.”</p><p>“I think she has more than enough, honey.”</p><p>“I just like to be-”</p><p>“Prepared. I know. Tonight, though, I want you to relax. This our first night away from him-” Tony pauses when Steve makes a nervous noise. “-but it will be fine. He gets to stare at a new face and we get to enjoy a few hours of not changing dirty diapers.”</p><p>Steve smiles softly. “Yeah, I guess. I’m just...nervous. He’s so tiny and what if something happens?”</p><p>“Then Nat calls us and we come home. Steve, darling, he’s going to be fine. No stress.”</p><p>Steve sighs. “No stress,” he repeats.</p><p>“Good.” Tony smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>Peter was fine and in Natasha’s care. There was no reason for Steve to be so nervous. He could trust Natasha with his life, so there should be no reason not to trust her with his son’s. Peter was going to be fine. It was just for a few hours.</p><p>But Steve still struggles to relax and enjoy his evening. Tony had chosen a restaurant that was familiar to them. It had been too fancy for Steve back when they dated, and it still was now. He ignores the extravagant centerpieces and the tuxedo waiters. All he can think about is being alone with Tony.</p><p>“You look nice,” Tony compliments with a smile. Steve flushes at the remark. He’s hoping the room is dark enough to hide his blush. Tony notices and slides a hand across the table, reaching for Steve’s. “I mean it. You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Steve glances down at their connected hands, and he smiles. “It’s been awhile since we’ve done this.”</p><p>“I know. I swear I’ve been meaning to take you out, but with Peter and work…” Tony trails off with a sigh.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess things are different now, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t mind, if that’s what you’re wondering. I love all of the changes. Having Pete has its moments, sure, but I wouldn’t trade that little boy for anything. And...I got you back. I thought we were done.”</p><p>“We were supposed to be.”</p><p>Tony chuckles softly. “We don’t know how to break up, remember?”</p><p>“I think we know how to make up...right?” Steve’s face heats up again and he quickly reaches for his glass to hide the forming blush.</p><p>Tony smiles and rubs his thumb over Steve’s knuckles. “Yeah. I think so. We always could in the past. Are you suggesting we…”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s been...a long time and after the baby I wasn’t sure if you’d-if you’d ever look at me like-”</p><p>“Shh. I don’t care about any of that. I think you’re beautiful, even more now than before. I don’t want to rush you. Baby steps, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve agrees with a nod of his head. “Baby steps.”</p><p>The date goes better than Steve thought it would. He didn’t let his insecurities get in the way and they were able to enjoy the evening. Being alone with Tony again was something Steve never imagined. They were supposed to have broken up and moved on with their lives, but they had already proved time and time again that they could never be apart. That love between them never died.</p><p>“I had fun,” Steve says once they’re in the elevator. Tony smiles and reaches for Steve’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Maybe we can make this a recurring thing.”</p><p>“I’m down. I swear I love our son but sometimes I just want you alone,” Tony says.</p><p>“Well...maybe Nat wouldn’t mind if we stayed out a little longer.”</p><p>Tony smirks. “I don’t think she’ll mind.”</p><p>The doors to the elevator open and Tony leads Steve out and toward their private quarters. As soon as they’re inside, Tony pulls Steve into his arms and crashes their lips together. Steve gasps against Tony’s lips.</p><p>“What?” Tony pulls back quickly, his tone laced with worry. “I’m sorry. Was that too much?”</p><p>“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. “I wasn’t expecting-sorry, I’m ruining this.”</p><p>“We can take our time. I’ll do whatever you want.”</p><p>“Time is an issue.”</p><p>“If tonight doesn’t work then-”</p><p>Steve shakes his head again and pulls Tony in for another kiss. “It has to be tonight,” he says, breaking the kiss for a moment, then he kisses Tony again.</p><p>Tony eases off, allowing Steve to take control. It was Steve who had the insecurities and Tony wanted him to be comfortable when they had sex.</p><p>They stumble further into the apartment, only breaking apart to rush up the stairs and toward their bedroom. Steve connects their lips again, fingers wrapping around the front of Tony’s suit and fisting the material.</p><p>“I need you so bad,” Steve says against Tony’s lips.</p><p>“You can have me,” Tony says before kissing Steve again. He wraps his hands around Steve’s wrists and eases them off. He’s careful when he touches Steve, and even more so when he slides the leather jacket from off his shoulders. “Let me, darling.”</p><p>Steve allows Tony to remove the article of clothing. His breath hitches when Tony leans forward and kisses along his neck, marking up the skin like he used to. Tony’s hand runs up the front of Steve’s shirt, exploring the soft flesh. Steve can’t help but tense up when that same hand skirts across his belly.</p><p>“Don’t. You’re so beautiful,” Tony murmurs against Steve’s neck.</p><p>Steve relaxes at those words.</p><p>He moans softly when Tony kisses and bites the sensitive flesh of his neck. Tony’s hands are back and they slowly lift up Steve’s shirt, exposing his upper half. Steve raises his arms and the shirt comes off completely. It’s thrown somewhere behind him.</p><p>Tony shrugs off his suit jacket and loosens his tie, letting it hang around his neck. Steve rips it away and works on the buttons of Tony’s shirt, taking his time to unbutton each one. Soft, dark skin is revealed, and Steve smooths his hand along Tony’s firm chest. It had been too long since he had been able to touch Tony like this.</p><p>He grows braver and trails his hand down until he reaches the band of Tony’s charcoal gray slacks. He peers up at Tony, getting a nod of approval. His teeth sink into his bottom lip as he unbuckles the belt secured around Tony’s waist and pops open the button of his slacks. Steve slides his hand down the front, feeling Tony for the first time in months.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony assures. “It’s just me.”</p><p>“I’ve touched you before,” Steve says, his voice quiet. “I wasn’t sure if I’d get to do it again.”</p><p>“You can touch me all you want, darling. I’m all yours.”</p><p>Their lips meet again and Steve’s touches grow more confident. He remembers how to touch and please Tony; he could never forget, even if he wanted to. He knew just what Tony liked.</p><p>Tony eases Steve’s hand away and steps away to shed the rest of his clothing. Steve follows, quickly removing his own until it’s a messy pile near his feet. Tony takes his hand and leads him to the bed, gently pushing him back until Steve’s lying flat on his back. Tony joins and hovers over him, ducking his head down to connect their lips.</p><p>“Wait.” Steve gently pushes against Tony’s chest until he pulls away. “Do you have...stuff?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Tony twists his body to rummage through the nightstand drawer. He comes back with a bottle of lube and a condom. “You meant this right?” he teases and Steve rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Do you want more kids?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Wait, you want more?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. Pete’s gonna need siblings. I grew up an only child and it-”</p><p>Steve silences Tony with a kiss. “Tell me later. Right now I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>Tony doesn’t hesitate to comply. He’s gentle when he prepares Steve, more so than he’s ever been. He takes his time, making sure Steve is properly stretched before sliding the condom on and positioning himself at Steve’s entrance.</p><p>Steve grunts from the initial stretch and he fists the sheets beneath him, his eyes shutting tightly and jaw tensing from the burn.</p><p>“You okay?” Tony pauses, waiting for Steve to adjust. Steve nods his head and Tony presses more of himself inside until he’s buried deep. They both moan.</p><p>“Fuck, Tony!” Steve’s back arches off the bed and his eyes flutter shut when Tony starts to move. He trails a hand between them, taking his leaking cock into his hand and stroking it in time with Tony’s thrusts.</p><p>Tony groans and brings Steve closer, thrusting harder and provoking more moans and curses from Steve’s parted lips. He can tell Steve is close and he moves faster, desperate to bring Steve over the edge first.</p><p>It only takes a few more hard thrusts until Steve is toppling over the edge, screaming Tony’s name as he comes. Tony fucks him through it, cursing when Steve clenches tightly around him. It’s not long until Tony reaches his own release and comes with Steve’s name rolling off his tongue.</p><p>They’re left panting and pressed together. Tony lays his head down on Steve’s chest, finding comfort in the soft beating of his heart. Steve smiles and buries his fingers in Tony’s damp hair, massaging his scalp. It was something Tony enjoyed after sex.</p><p>“Don’t fall asleep on me, Stark,” Steve teases.</p><p>“I will if you keep doing that. You know how much I love this part. I mean, the sex was great, not gonna lie,” Tony says.</p><p>Steve hums in agreement. “Remember the last time we did this?”</p><p>“Yeah. Why did we break up again?” Tony lifts his head so that their eyes meet. “I was an idiot and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know. I still love you.”</p><p>“Thank God.” Tony puts his head back down and his eyes flutter shut. “I love you more.”</p><p>Steve smiles. He continues to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. He’s taken back to the night when they had done this for what was supposed to be the last time.</p><p>They weren’t good at breaking up. But they knew how to make up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you two not married yet?” Sam asks one day during a morning run. Steve does his best to ignore the question, not wanting to talk about his love life during one of his breaks. He loved his son, but sometimes he needed a break.</p><p>Steve steals a glance in Sam’s direction and when he gets a smirk from his friend, he knows ignoring the question isn’t going to be enough. Steve turns to his right, only to find the exact same look on Bucky’s face. He was cornered.</p><p>Steve huffs and brings himself to a stop. Sam and Bucky do the same and they regroup, all panting from the workout.</p><p>“Are you ignoring us now?” Sam asks, his tone teasing.</p><p>“No,” Steve answers honestly. “I don’t know how to answer the question.”</p><p>“Just say yes. It’s that easy.” Bucky laughs.</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes. “We’re...we’re not there yet.”</p><p>“But you had a baby, correct?” Sam asks and Steve nods. “And moved in together?”</p><p>“What does that-”</p><p>“A lot, pal,” Bucky answers.</p><p>“We’re not getting married. I’m fine where we’re at,” Steve says.</p><p>“Are you?” Sam’s tone is serious this time.</p><p>“Yes! Everything’s good. We’re getting along and raising our son. Marriage isn’t even on the table.”</p><p>Sam and Bucky share a look. Steve just rolls his eyes and continues with his run.</p><p>Steve is sure the topic of marriage isn’t going to be brought up again...until Bucky calls out to him and asks, “Who’s gonna be your best man?”</p><hr/><p>Peter is in a good mood, which Tony is beyond grateful for. Last night had been a different story for the two-month-old; he had grown fussy after bath time and it took three rounds of <em>Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star</em> to calm him down. It not only worked on Peter, but Steve as well. Both were out like a light.</p><p>Tony was glad they had slept. Peter was still struggling to get on a schedule and it was beginning to take a toll on the new parents, especially Steve. Tony could run on barely any sleep or none at all, but Steve required at least six hours if he wanted to function. Tony had no problem taking care of their son when Peter demanded attention at two in the morning.</p><p>With his son fed and dozing off, and his boyfriend out on a morning run, Tony takes advantage of the quiet and works on his latest project. A few of his teammates were in dire need of an upgrade, and he had promised a week ago that it would be completed. But taking care of a baby and checking up on SI left him little time for anything else.</p><p>Tony steals a glance in the direction of the baby swing that’s been set up beside the sofa. Peter’s eyes are fluttering, the little boy struggling to fight sleep. The soothing sway of the swing would work on him soon enough. And if that didn’t work then...Tony would be screwed.</p><p>He’s only able to pull up the designs for Sam’s suit when Peter stirs and whimpers. Tony glances in his direction, waiting to see if his son would fall back asleep on his own or require assistance. Peter decides he needs help and he begins to cry.</p><p>Tony sighs and sets his tablet aside, then he quickly grabs the pacifier Steve loved to claim was Peter’s favorite, and offers it to his son. Peter accepts it immediately and soon the room is filled with the soft suckling he makes and the hum of the swing’s motor.</p><p>Tony gets back to work...until another distraction comes along. A video call from Pepper comes through. Tony sighs again and accepts the incoming message.</p><p>“Hey, Pep,” Tony greets, doing his best to keep his tone light. He’s slightly irritated and tired.</p><p>“Hi. Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen you this tired.” Pepper teases. Tony can’t help but roll his eyes. “It’s hard, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I don’t remember saying it was going to be easy.”</p><p>Pepper chuckles. “It gets easier. How is he?”</p><p>“He’s good.” Tony turns toward his son, relieved to find him still asleep. “He’s sleeping right now.”</p><p>“Can I see?” Pepper asks and Tony flips the screen to show off his sleeping son. Pepper coos in response. “He’s getting so big! Aww he’s so precious. You’re spoiling him, huh?”</p><p>Tony huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Believe it or not that’s been all Steve,” Tony says and turns the camera to the pile of new baby items in the corner. “He keeps buying this kid stuff.”</p><p>“You have to remember Steve probably didn’t have half of the things Peter has today. He’s just trying to give him more.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I just don’t want Pete to turn into a spoiled brat. Not that I was one or anything.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. How’s everything else?”</p><p>“Fine. Trying to catch up on everything. And I know you’re calling about those contracts. I swear I’ll get to them.”</p><p>“I know. This call wasn’t just about business, Tony. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. You haven’t come by in a while. Happy misses you.”</p><p>Tony lets out a sigh and rubs at his forehead. “I swear I’m trying. Everything’s changing.”</p><p>Pepper smiles softly. “Good changes, I hope.”</p><p>“Of course. Steve and I are good. Really good actually. I’ve thought about-” Tony stops himself. The idea of marriage has crossed his mind more times than he’d care to admit. For as long as he could remember, marriage was something he decided wasn’t for him. He hadn’t met the one and decided he was better off alone. It was safer that way. But then he met Steve and they had a son. Now marriage didn’t seem so bad.</p><p>“You know-” Pepper begins and Tony just knows what she’s going to say next. “-married life would suit you.”</p><p>“What-what makes you say that?”</p><p>“I’m just saying. You and Steve are practically married. Or at least you act like a married couple.”</p><p>“Having a baby and living together doesn’t mean marriage. We’re fine where we’re at.”</p><p>Pepper nods, but Tony knows she can see right through him. Truth be told, he wants to take that next step with Steve. They had done everything backwards. Breaking up, having a baby, getting back together, and now moving in, wasn’t the direction Tony had envisioned them going. But now, he wouldn’t change anything.</p><p>Peter begins to wake, stirring and whimpering around his pacifier until it’s falling from his lips. His cries escalate until they’re loud wails.</p><p>“Pep,” Tony sighs. “I gotta go. Pete’s having a meltdown.”</p><p>“Okay.” Pepper nods. “Take care, Tony.”</p><p>“You too. Bye.”</p><p>The call ends and Tony gives up on continuing the suit designs. He sets his tablet aside and scoots closer to his son, then he hunches over to unfasten the tiny seatbelt around Peter’s form.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Tony speaks softly to his son. He adjusts Peter into his arms. “What’s up, squirt? You looked so cozy in there. Or did you just want to interrupt daddy? That was it, huh?”</p><p>Peter replies with a whimper. Brown, glistening eyes open to meet those of his father’s. Tony smiles down at his son, hoping he’d get one in return. Peter loved to smile at Steve whenever they were around each other. It was one of Tony’s favorite things to witness.</p><p>“You good now?” Tony asks when Peter falls silent. He hiccups a few times, and then he’s giving Tony what he wanted. “There’s that little smile. Don’t tell papa but it’s my favorite smile in the whole wide world. Maybe because you get that smile from him.”</p><p>Peter smiles brighter and coos while he kicks out his legs.</p><p>“You love talking about papa, huh? Me too, Petey-Pie.”</p><p>The sound of the front door captures Tony’s attention and he looks up, his smile widening at the sight of the person stepping through.</p><p>“Papa’s home!”</p><p>Steve smiles and comes over, then he leans down to greet Tony with a kiss. “You miss me?”</p><p>“Duh. Pete missed you more, I think. Or he missed food. I don’t know,” Tony says.</p><p>Steve lowers himself down beside Tony and opens up his arms, smiling brightly when Peter is placed in them. “Hi, Petey. Are you happy to see me? Yes you are, huh?” Steve coos.</p><p>Tony watches with a smile.</p><p>“What?” Steve glances up when he feels Tony’s stares. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Tony answers. “I love when you talk to him. It’s cute.”</p><p>“You’re making fun of me.”</p><p>“Darling, I’d never. I swear.”</p><p>Steve narrows his eyes before dropping them back down to his son’s happy face. “He likes it. I always talk to him.”</p><p>“I know. Honey, I’m not making fun. Seeing you with him is actually something I enjoy,” Tony assures.</p><p>“You and him...I enjoy it too. You beat yourself up but in reality you’re a good father. Better than you think. Pete loves you. And so do I.”</p><p>“I love you too. I guess so much that people are beginning to wonder why I haven’t popped the question yet.”</p><p>Steve huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Me too,” he says and glances up to meet Tony’s eyes. An amused look appears over Tony’s face and it’s then when Steve realizes what he’s said. “I mean not me wondering about the question...the guys...they’ve been harassing me…”</p><p>Tony smirks and leans back in his seat, his arms folding over his chest. “You’re wondering too?”</p><p>“N-no,” Steve stutters out a reply. His face is hot and probably as red as the Iron Man suit.</p><p>“Be honest. Do you want to get married?”</p><p><em>Yes</em>, Steve thinks to himself. He doesn’t voice that thought out loud though. Tony hasn’t said if he liked the idea, which made Steve believe that it wasn’t a thought Tony had. Marriage didn’t seem like Tony Stark’s style. Or at least that’s what Steve used to believe. He didn’t think Tony was into a serious relationship or becoming a father. But Tony had proved Steve wrong on both accounts.</p><p>Tony was a wonderful partner and an even better father. He’d make an amazing husband, Steve was sure of it.</p><p>“Steve-”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What?” Tony asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Steve repeats. “I want...I want to get married.”</p><p>“Oh. Um...I guess I figured you were-”</p><p>“I was what? Against it?”</p><p>Tony shrugs. “You said the simple life wasn’t something you wanted anymore.”</p><p>“I know. But then I got a taste of it and...why stop there? This isn’t exactly the simple life I envisioned but I wouldn’t change what we have. I love you and our son,” Steve says.</p><p>Tony nods. “Me too.”</p><p>They fall silent for a moment. Steve keeps his gaze locked on Peter, and gently traces a finger along his chubby cheek.</p><p>“Let’s do it.”</p><p>Steve snaps his head up at those words. “What?”</p><p>“Let’s do it,” Tony repeats. “Let’s get married.”</p><p>“Tony…”</p><p>“I mean it. Why not? We love each other. Let’s take that next step.”</p><p>“Really?” Steve asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Tony says with a nod of his head. “Let’s get married.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww they’re gonna get married. The three of them make such a cute family!!! I think this story probably has one more chapter and then it will be complete. It’s been a fun ride 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the proposal! I suck at romance so I hope it didn't come out too bad!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The discussion of marriage never comes up again. Steve does his best not to dwell on it, but he can’t help but wonder why the topic never appears in any of the conversations. It’s almost as if Tony had forgotten he had even suggested they take the next step. But Tony wouldn’t just forget something like that. He must have something planned, or at least that’s what Steve decides to tell himself.</p><p>Weeks pass and still nothing regarding marriage pops up. Steve hadn’t even told their friends that a future wedding was on the horizon. They still asked and prodded for information. Steve didn’t blame them for being so curious.</p><p>For the longest time it seemed like he and Tony would never be anything but past lovers. They had broken up, and maybe some guessed it wouldn’t have lasted, Steve couldn’t say he agreed. He had been certain that he and Tony would never be together. But now here they were, together again and happy with their son.</p><p>Maybe that’s how it should be. They were perfectly content where they were at. Why ruin something when it was going great?</p><p>Steve forces himself not to think about the possibility of marriage. He had other things to occupy his already noisy mind. Peter was of course one of them. His son was getting bigger and smarter every day, never failing to captivate Steve with all of the new changes.</p><p>Then Tony asks him to dinner one evening and Steve’s mind is instantly back on the potential proposal. He tells himself to calm down when Tony says to dress nice. Steve makes sure to take extra time getting ready.</p><p>Tony waits for him downstairs, already dressed in a suit Steve had never seen before. Steve’s own suit doesn’t even compare, and for a moment he contemplates changing into something else, but then Tony smiles and his eyes brighten.</p><p>“You look amazing.” Tony’s smile appears to get bigger, more vibrant when he takes Steve’s hand. “Is this new?” Tony’s roaming eyes has Steve blushing almost instantly.</p><p>“No,” Steve shakes his head with a small laugh. “Just buried in the closet. Yours looks new.”</p><p>“Let’s just say it’s for a special occasion.”</p><p>The giddiness is back in an instant. The special occasion Tony was speaking of could only mean one thing. Steve doesn’t ask, knowing better than to question Tony’s plans.</p><p>“We better go,” Tony says. “Reservations are at five.”</p><p>“What about Pete?” Steve questions, brows drawing together. The apartment was too quiet; Peter was usually babbling or cooing to himself.</p><p>“Did you honestly think I forgot about him? He’s with Nat.”</p><p>“When did you-”</p><p>“When you were getting ready. And don’t worry I packed everything he’s going to need. It’s only for a couple of hours.”</p><p>“Right.” Steve nods. He’s gotten better about leaving Peter with one of their friends. Being a parent had many rough days and break was something Steve found himself needing.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” Tony assures. He knew how much his boyfriend worried when Peter wasn’t with them. “We’ll be back soonish.”</p><p>“Yeah? What’s the plan?”</p><p>Tony smiles. “You’ll see.”</p><hr/><p>They return to the restaurant they had gone for their first date. It’s just another sign that tonight could be the night Tony finally pops the question. Steve keeps his cool throughout the evening, but it becomes difficult when Tony orders a bottle of the restaurant’s most expensive bottle of wine, and when he doesn’t let go of Steve’s hand and continues to compliment him.</p><p>After they both have eaten, Tony orders dessert and that’s when Steve waits excitedly for the special moment. But it never comes.</p><p>Tony never gets down on one knee and spills his whole heart out. There’s nothing, no signals whatsoever. Steve had misinterpreted everything, and he can’t help the feeling of disappointment that washes over him.</p><p>“You okay?” Tony asks, his voice capturing Steve’s attention and he peers up at him, forcing a smile to hide his hurt.</p><p>“Fine. Just stuffed I guess,” Steve replies. He hasn’t bothered to dig into the cheesecake Tony had ordered for them to share, his appetite ruined.</p><p>“We can take this to go.” Tony suggests and he waves over the waiter to ask for both a box and the check.</p><p>Tony pays and it’s not long until they’re leaving the restaurant. Steve is just as quiet on the way home. He listens as Tony talks about work and his plans for the company. Steve was fine with the idea of Tony stepping down and letting Pepper running Stark Industries. Less time at the office meant more time at home. They wouldn’t be joining the team again any time soon, at least not until Peter was a little older and one of them could go off to help save the world.</p><p>“Hey.” Tony reaches for Steve’s hand and interlocks their fingers. He brings it up to his lips to place a kiss along Steve’s knuckles. “I had fun.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve smiles softly. “Me too.”</p><p>“You’re quiet, honey.”</p><p>“Just...thinking.”</p><p>“About Pete? We’ll be home soon.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Steve’s brows knit together in confusion when he realizes they’re driving in the opposite direction of where home was. “Tony?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” Tony shoots Steve one of his confident smiles. It could be a sign, but Steve had decided he’s stopped looking for those signals.</p><p>They continue to drive until the city disappears behind them. It only fuels Steve’s curiosity. They never ventured outside of the city; it was their home.</p><p>But then Tony is driving up toward a lake surrounded by trees and shuts off the ignition. He turns toward Steve and smiles again.</p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p>Steve is ready to ask what ‘here’ was, but he’s never given the chance. Tony is already getting out of the car and walking around to open Steve’s door. Steve takes his offered hand and gets out.</p><p>“Where are we?” Steve asks, his eyes roaming over the body of water and trees. It was beautiful and peaceful, nothing at all like the noisy city they left behind. The sun has started to set, painting the sky in rich pinks and purples. It was hard to get a view of the sun setting with skyscrapers, but out here, Steve was able to see it all.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Steve turns away from the gorgeous view to meet Tony’s eyes. This view was even better.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Tony smiles. “It is. I was thinking once Pete is older he could play in the lake. He’d like that. The city is huge and loud and God the drivers...he’d be safe here I think. He could be a kid.”</p><p>“Wait...Tony-”</p><p>Tony ignores Steve and takes his hand, leading him away from the lake and up a dirt trail.</p><p>Steve’s curiosity and confusion only grows as they follow the trail and stop in the middle of a clearing. It’s not too far from the lake and surrounded by tall trees and luscious grass. Tony lets go of Steve’s hand and takes a few steps until he’s right in the center of the clearing.</p><p>He opens his arms wide and smiles. “Ta-da!”</p><p>Steve frowns. “What am I looking at here?”</p><p>“The kitchen. Or living room.” Tony glances down at the ground, picturing the type of flooring he’d have installed. A hardwood surface would look nice. “Come here,” Tony says and stretches out his hand for Steve.</p><p>Steve doesn’t hesitate and moves closer until he can take Tony’s hand and allow himself to be pulled in close. Tony circles around him until he’s standing behind him and wraps both arms around Steve’s waist. His chin comes down to rest on Steve’s shoulder. They’re both facing the lake now.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Tony asks into Steve’s ear.</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve’s sure he sounds every bit as confused as he looks. He had already answered this question. “Tony-”</p><p>“Tell me now before I seal the deal.”</p><p>Steve turns in Tony’s arms until they’re facing each other. “What deal?”</p><p>“I’m buying this. I thought it would be a good place to raise our son.”</p><p>“But the city-we’re already living there and-”</p><p>“I know but we could live here. It’s quiet and private. No one will bother us. Pete can play out here until the sun goes down.”</p><p>“But what about us? Are we retiring?”</p><p>Tony shrugs. “I’m down. But if you want to continue as the heroic Captain then go for it. I can be a stay at home dad.”</p><p>Steve chuckles softly. “Yeah? You won’t go crazy?”</p><p>“Of course I would. But if you’re not ready to hang up the shield then I’ll do what I have to.”</p><p>Steve nods, considering the idea. He wasn’t sure if he could retire yet. The world still needed saving. But then there was his son. Peter needed both of them, and the thought of leaving him for a mission made Steve consider hanging up the shield for good.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out,” Steve decides. He glances down at where they’re standing and then back up, surveying the land that could be theirs. “So a kitchen, huh?”</p><p>“Or living room.”</p><p>“Kitchen. I’d like to look out the window and see all of this.”</p><p>Tony nods. “Okay. Probably make this a two-story, right? Three, four bedrooms?”</p><p>“Why so many?”</p><p>“For our future kiddos. Maybe a girl this time.”</p><p>“Or a boy and then a girl.”</p><p>“We’ll have our hands full.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Steve smiles at the thought. He always wanted a big family. He never thought he’d get that chance, but now he had a son and the possibility of more children.</p><p>“We’re still missing something,” Tony says.</p><p>“What’s that? A dog?”</p><p>“Cat actually.”</p><p>Steve winces. “I like dogs.”</p><p>“Then we’ll meet in the middle and get some alpacas.”</p><p>Steve laughs. “That’s not meeting in the middle.”</p><p>“Alpacas would be nice. But that’s not what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Then Tony does it. He gets down on one knee, just like Steve had imagined him doing. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, Tony retrieves a black velvet box and opens it, showing the ring that’s nestled inside.</p><p>“When I first met you, I honestly wasn’t sure what was going to happen between us. I never thought we’d end up here, in this very moment. We were never supposed to work, but fate had other ideas and I’m so glad you decided to give me another try. I promise to love and cherish you for as long as I live. I promise to be a good husband, father, and best friend. I love you and I can’t imagine living without you. So, Steve, will you marry me?”</p><p>Steve nods his head. “Yes.”</p><p>Tony smiles up at him and slips the ring over Steve’s finger. Tony rises to his feet and pulls Steve into arms, then he connects their lips in a gentle kiss. They break apart and Tony leans forward, resting his forehead against Steve’s.</p><p>“I love you,” Tony whispers.</p><p>Steve smiles. “I love you more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay now they're engaged and going to have a new home! There is only one chapter left so I will have that up soon. If I can do it tomorrow then that would be great, but who knows. Thank you so much for reading! I love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know you’re nervous, and you have every reason to be. No one said this was going to be easy, but you can’t give up. This is the start of a new chapter in your life and I know it seems scary now, but I promise you won’t regret it. The first step is always the hardest.”</p><p>Peter peers up at his father, brown eyes full of confusion and curiosity. He glances down, deciding that his toys were more interesting. Peter babbles happily at his building blocks and tries to stick one in his mouth. But Steve is faster and he takes the block away.</p><p>“No no, Pete,” Steve scolds. Peter’s eyes shine bright with tears and he reaches for the block. “Don’t put this in your mouth. You do this,” Steve says, placing the wet block on top of another to create a small tower. “See? Like that.”</p><p>Peter claps his hands happily and babbles something Steve doesn’t quite understand. Peter has been saying a few words, but none of them had been what Steve was expecting. He was sure papa would have been his son’s first word.</p><p>“Now about what I was saying,” Steve says. His son refuses to acknowledge him, too engrossed in the blocks. “Walking is terrifying but you’ll love it. Pretty soon you’ll be wandering all over the place and..."</p><p>Steve realizes just how scary that thought actually is now that he’s said it out loud. Peter was growing so fast and showing signs of walking. Steve had been thrilled when his son increased his motor skills, but now he couldn’t help but feel anxious.</p><p>Babies got into everything. Pretty soon Peter would be walking and exploring every inch of their home. Steve had to admit lake house was a lot safer than the compound...to a certain extent. The body of water outside was worrisome.</p><p>Maybe they should’ve stayed at the compound.</p><p>Steve sighs heavily and leans back on his heels. “Second thought...maybe you don’t need to walk. I’ll carry you.”</p><p>Peter giggles and lifts up the block he had put in his mouth, not caring that it had been slobbered on. “Bock!”</p><p>“Yeah. Block.” Steve smiles and hands his son another. “Can you say papa?”</p><p>Peter stares up at Steve, head cocking in confusion. He’s heard the word multiple times, but has refused to say it. Steve was still holding onto hope.</p><p>“Okay. How about daddy?”</p><p>“Da?” Peter points at the front door and Steve turns, expecting to find his fiancé. But Tony’s not home yet.</p><p>“Daddy will be home soon. He’s busy at the tower.”</p><p>Tony had decided to step down as CEO. His busy schedule was getting in the way of his family life. His family was his main priority now.</p><p>Steve understood his fiancé was busy, but Tony’s absence couldn’t have come at a worse time. They had only moved into their new home a few days ago and unpacking still wasn’t done. Their friends had helped when they could, but the Avengers were busy too.</p><p>He knows the kitchen still has boxes that need unpacking, but spending time with Peter felt more important. Steve hadn’t decided if he wanted to hang up the shield and pass on the Captain America title to someone else, but the more it crossed his mind, the more he found himself leaning toward the idea of retiring.</p><p>The world was always going to need saving, whether he carried on as a hero or not. The Avengers could withstand anything thrown at them, even losing one of their own. They would be able to carry on if Steve stepped down.</p><p>He was a father first, and soon to be husband. In just a few months he’d be tying the knot with Tony. It’s something he never envisioned happening. Their relationship had ended and they were supposed to have remained friends. But that didn’t work out, and then having Peter changed everything.</p><p>It was worth it though. Their son was responsible for rekindling their love.</p><p>“Petey,” Steve says, the nickname capturing his son’s attention. Peter smiles, showing off the couple of teeth that have come in. It never fails to put a smile on Steve’s face.</p><p>“Come here.” Steve holds out both arms and Peter giggles as he puts down his blocks and crawls over. Steve smiles brightly and lifts Peter into his arms, holding him up until Peter is in the air and giggling again. “You’re so big!” Steve coos and brings Peter down to kiss his nose.</p><p>Steve lies back and sets Peter down, watching as his son crawls around and over him, little giggles leaving his lips when Steve starts up a game of peekaboo. Peter makes his way to Steve’s face, sitting himself comfortably on his papa’s chest and reaching out with tiny hands to cover Steve’s eyes.</p><p>“Eyes.” Peter touches one of Steve’s eyes and then touches his own.</p><p>Steve lifts his head and smiles. “Yeah. Eyes. Can you say Papa?”</p><p>“Pop!”</p><p>Steve sighs. “Close enough. Can you say Daddy?”</p><p>“Da?” Peter turns and points at the door again. His face lights up. “Da!”</p><p>Steve turns his head and finds Tony in the entryway with an amused smile on his face.</p><p>“Daddy’s home!” Tony exclaims, finding delight in the way his son reacts to his presence. It was always going to make his heart burst with joy.</p><p>“Yay!” Steve cheers and Peter claps his hands. “He really missed you.”</p><p>“Aw.” Tony places one hand over his heart and comes over to properly greet his son. “I missed you too, kiddo. But daddy had to do boring business stuff.”</p><p>“But you’re done now right?” Steve asks and he lifts Peter off his chest to hand to Tony.</p><p>“Yep! I’m officially retired and a free man. Well...at least for another five months.”</p><p>Steve frowns. “Hilarious.”</p><p>“Kidding. I love you. I’m looking forward to the wedding of the year.”</p><p>“Wedding of the year? Tony, it’s supposed to be small.”</p><p>“I know. It is,” Tony says, bouncing Peter in his arms. “And this little guy is gonna walk down the aisle, huh? Yes you are.”</p><p>Steve huffs and sits up. “We’re working on it. He’s getting close. He’s learning new words too.”</p><p>Tony gasps dramatically. “You are!” He tickles Peter and the little boy erupts in a fit of giggles. “Is it daddy?”</p><p>“I’m trying to get him to say papa.”</p><p>“Oh.” Tony’s face frowns. “At least it’s better than what I originally thought.”</p><p>“Which was?” Steve raises a questioning brow.</p><p>“God Bless America.”</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes.</p><p>“What?” Tony asks. “It’s you!”</p><p>“Put him down and see if he’ll try walking again,” Steve says and sits with his legs crossed and arms open. “Pete, come to Papa.”</p><p>Tony gets down on one knee and helps his son balance. Peter takes a few good steps before plopping down on the floor.</p><p>“That’s okay, kiddo,” Tony assures and he rises to his feet to kiss his son on the top of his head. “You’ll get there.”</p><p>“It just takes practice,” Steve agrees and copies Tony, groaning slightly from being on the floor. “I’m getting too old for this.”</p><p>“Easy there, Pops,” Tony jokes and pulls Steve into his arms. “We can’t be complaining now. We have years of this.”</p><p>“Years, huh? Do you think we’ll last?”</p><p>Tony scoffs. “Not with that attitude. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Steve smiles and brings Tony closer. “Dance with me.”</p><p>“I thought that was for our wedding night?”</p><p>“Not exactly.” Steve pecks Tony on the lips before pulling away and rushing to turn on his old record player, filling the room with a tune from back in the day. He joins Tony again and holds out a hand for him. “Dance with me.”</p><p>Tony smiles and allows his fiancé to pull him in for a dance. They hold each other close, swaying softly to the music.</p><p>“I finally found it,” Steve says.</p><p>“What’s that?” Tony asks, pulling away slightly so their eyes can meet.</p><p>“The right partner.”</p><p>“You’re such a sap, Mr. Rogers. Or should I say Stark?”</p><p>“Stark-Rogers?”</p><p>“Whatever you like, sweetheart. So the right partner, huh? You sure that’s me?”</p><p>“I’ve never been so sure. It was always going to be you, Tony. After everything we’ve been through…”</p><p>“Yeah. Crazy right? Who would’ve thought we’d end up here?”</p><p>“We were supposed to have broken up.”</p><p>Tony nods. “Glad we don’t know how.”</p><p>Steve smiles and kisses Tony softly on the lips. “So glad,” he says once they part.</p><p>“Da!” Peter says happily and all attention lands on him. He’s pushed himself up, and on wobbly legs, takes a few steps toward his parents. He stops for a moment when he loses balance, but he’s quick to regain it and he moves his tiny legs a little more until he’s standing near Steve.</p><p>“Pa!” Peter pats Steve’s leg and looks up at him with his bright, brown eyes. He flashes another smile. “Pa-pa!”</p><p>“Yes!” Steve beams proudly and scoops Peter into his arms, hugging him close and kissing his cheek. “Petey, you did it! I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>When Steve pulls away he can feel eyes on him and he glances in Tony’s direction, finding his fiancé staring with a smile on his face.</p><p>“What?” Steve asks, suddenly feeling shy. His face grows hot. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Tony’s smile grows brighter. “I love seeing you like this. You’re so good with our son and I honestly couldn’t have asked for a better person to have a family with. You’re the right partner for me too.”</p><p>Steve blushes harder at those words. “Yeah? Because if you’re not sure-”</p><p>Tony silences him with a kiss. “I’ve never been more sure in my whole life. I want this forever. I’m never letting you go again. I promise.”</p><p>“I know.” Steve smiles. “Now kiss me again.”</p><p>A smile forms over Tony’s face and pulls Steve into another kiss. They’re forced to pull apart when Peter squirms between them.</p><p>“We didn’t forget about you, Petey.” Steve kisses his son’s cheek again.</p><p>“How could we?” Tony reaches out to ruffle his son’s hair. “You’re the reason why we’re back together.”</p><p>“He’s not the whole reason, right?”</p><p>“What? No! I meant it in a good way, I swear! I-” Tony sighs harshly. “I screwed up, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Hmm…” Steve pretends to think it over. “No. You’ve never been great with words.”</p><p>“Hey before that mishap I felt I was doing pretty great.”</p><p>“I know. And I guess he is the reason. He did bring us back together.”</p><p>“See? I wasn’t entirely wrong,” Tony says and leans closer to kiss Peter’s cheek. “I love you, kiddo.”</p><p>“Da!” Peter squeals.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tony sighs. “We’ll work on it.”</p><p>Peter giggles happily and stretches his arms out for his daddy. Tony takes Peter into his arms and cuddles him close while he talks about his day. It’s Steve’s turn to stare and smile at the scene in front of them.</p><p>He had been sure he’d never get that simple life he had wanted. The idea had been thrown away the moment he thought he lost Tony forever. They were never supposed to have found each other again, but here they were, with a son and soon to be married. It was better than anything Steve had envisioned.</p><p>They had another try at the simple life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys! This is the last chapter! I'm sad to see it end but I look forward to the new fics I'm working on and future stony stuff (I have a lot of ideas). These two get their happy ending with their beautiful son and I'm so happy for them! They came a long way.</p><p>Thank you guys for the lovely feedback and for sticking it out with me. I really do have the best readers in the world :)</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894340">Of broken hearts, break-ups and bridging gaps</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021">Publisher021</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>